Belle's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Just as they leave Route 1, Belle/Bel/Bianca and her Mijumaru/Oshawott bump into White/Touko/Hilda and her Pokabu/Tepig. But when White farts in front of Belle, it sparks a flare in Belle's eyes, leading her to... wait a minute, how did this manage to reach 100 chapters?
1. Chapter 1

**Belle's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You all saw this coming, ladies and gentlemen, admit it. Well, her name is actually Bel, but it's better spelled as Belle since... well... you know... anyway, while I'm hear, I might as well admit that someone requested this on a certain board on 4chan, and... I don't want to disappoint. Plus, did you see the butt and hips Belle has? Fantastic! If I'm gonna write something about Belle's hips, well, I might as well involve farting. Because nothing's better than making people fap - I mean, masturbate - I mean, read.

...Crap, did I really leave all of this in the friggin' author notes? Damn it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Belle walked away from Route 1 towards Karakusa Town with her new Pokemon partner, Mijumaru, after having battled some of the wild Pokemon in the area. She then bumped into White, who was also battling some of the wild Pokemon with her Pokemon partner, Pokabu. Intruigingly, White was rubbing her stomach, which seemed a bit pudgy, making her butt look big due to the tight short shorts.

"Hey! Hey White!" Belle called out, holding Mijumaru in her arms as she ran to White, placing down her Mijumaru as she squealed with joy in an adorable high pitch voice, "Isn't my Mijumaru cute?"

White glanced at Mijumaru, who was wheezing after being squeezed too tight. White's Pokabu walked up to Mijumaru, trying to comfort him. White made a bizarre face as she chuckled nervously, looking back at Belle cautiously. "He looks... great." She knew that Mijumaru wasin great pain.

Belle squealed as she jumped up and down with glee. "I know, right? I'm going to call him Wotter - it's such a cute name for a-" She stopped as she blinked, turning her head sideways as she was curious, looking at White, who was unzipping her short shorts. "White, what are you doing?"

White ignored Belle's statements as she held her short shorts, closing her eyes as she dealt a huge fart, blowing back some of the bushes behind her as she then sighed of relief as a slight blush came across her face. She zipped her shorts back, her stomach feeling better as she patted it, turning around to face Belle. "Did you say something, Belle?"

Belle dropped her jaw in awe as she noticed White's shorts puffed up from the gas blast, both the front and back. "Oh White... you didn't tell me you could fart like that!" She then squealed with delight, shockingly. "Finally, I'm not the only girl who farts like that!"

White was caught by surprise as she gawked, stepping a few feet backwards. "Wait a minute, Belle! I can explain-"

Belle hushed White as she ran up to White's face, silencing her. "It's no need, White. I can tell exactly what your thoughts were." She turned around, holding her hands together as she looked up at the bright sun and the clear blue sky. "Ever since I was young, I had this amazing talent of farting. Probably because it came from my big hips." She then opened her eyes as she turned around at White, winking at her as she tapped her own butt. "Now that I saw you doing it, I can feel more proud to pass win freely!"

Poor Mijumaru was confused as she sat down, his arms crossed as he had no idea what his trainer was going on about. Pokabu had the same reaction as he sat next to Mijumaru, munching on some bacon he found in the garbage can nearby, causing Mijumaru to feel freaked out to see Pokabu eating the thing that's made out of his species.

Belle held White's hands togeter as she closed in to White's face, telling her, "You gotta watch this, White!" She turned around, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over, telling White, "I mostly fart like this because it's funny to see my dress puff up!" She then farted loudly, Belle's butt barely being visible through the white dress as White was astonished. White's slight blush turned redder as her hat was literally blown off, only for it to slowly come back down.

"Did you see?" Belle exclaimed with joy as she patted her butt, giggling as she let out a loud poot, "My hips were born to crank out toots like that! You and me, we can maybe get a band started together with our big butts!" She screamed with more joy as she was overjoyed. "Come on, White, what do you say? You and me-"

White chuckled nervously, feeling slightly aroused, much to her embarrassment. "That's great, Belle... well..." She gulped as she tried holding her emotions back, letting out a cute little poot as she did, "I gotta go towards Karakusa now. Ciao!" She then called Pokabu as she ran off, tipping her hat lower so that no one would make contact with her.

Belle frowned as she watched White disappear. "Oh... okay!" She snappd back to her cheerful, disty self as she turned to Mijumaru, raising her right fist in the air. "Then we'll get going too, Miju!" She proclaimed loudly in joy as she tripped, landing right on her face. Her butt in the air, Belle let out another loud fart that caused a nearby maple oak tree to land on Mijumaru, crushing him. Belle got up, turning around and noticed this. Gasping for a few seconds, Belle giggled innocently as another raunchy toot came from her butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was holding her Mijumaru as she was heading towards Karakusa Town, having accidentally aroused White. Belle paused for a moment, letting out a raunchy poot as she giggled, her big butt feeling ticklish after the fart.

"Oh Mijumaru, isn't it so great here?" Belle stated as she giggled, feeling the nice spring breeze blowing, "It's so great going on an adventure with someone for once!"

Mijumaru sighed as he tilted his head to the right. "(Belle, I don't know why I'm traveling with you. Your farts make my ears bleed and my nose melt...)" He cringed as he remembered Belle eating burritos that morning.

Belle stared oddly at Mijumaru as she closed her eyes, dealing a loud fart that caused her dress to be blown. "Miju, you're so silly! Teehee hee!"

Mijumaru groaned as he closed his eyes, still feeling the immense pain from the maple oak tree that fell on him. "Whatever. Just don't make your butt harm me again..."

Belle was about to comment, when she looked up, gasping in shock as she saw a sickenly cute Yorterrie. "Awww! Look at that puppy! I want it!" She then tossed Mijumaru at it, trying to weaken the puppy like Pokemon, but the Yorterrie dodged in time, causing Mijumaru to collide into a large rock. Belle gasped as the Yorterrie barked at her, rushing off. Belle sniffled as she bursted into tears, placing her hands by her eyes as tears of waterfalls came bawwing out.

"Waaah! You missed, Mijumaru! Now it's gone!" Belle cried out as she fell on her knees. Suddenly, Belle farted loudly again, causing the ground to crack. Another earth shattering fart caused several grazing Minezumi, Chillarmy, and Shikihika to run away, some of them falling down into the pits below. Belle stopped crying as she felt better after her big farts, unaware that she sent several innocent Pokemon to their undeserved deaths.

Mijumaru groaned in pain as Belle ran up to Mijumaru, piking him up. She hugged him tightly as she kissed him several times, holding him tightly as she got cheery again. "Now I feel better... maybe I should go find some burritos." She then paused briefly as she spotted a Swanna, gasping in awe as she ran up to it, cooing with delight as she unintentionally squeezed Mijumaru too much. "Oooh! A Swanna! Sweet!"

The Swanna growled as she slapped Belle across the face, pointing at her and angrily telling her, "(Hey, creepy cute girl, did you friggin' fart and caused the whole friggin' route to collapse?)" He pointed at some of the open pits nearby. "(Because you caused some of my friggin' drink buddies to fall to their deaths!)"

Belle blinked several times as she dealt out a long fart, drooling as she felt clumsy. Swanna got pissed, and he proceeded to whoop ass, by grabbing a nearby maple oak tree and slamming Belle and Mijumaru with it, screaming in rage as he smashed the two characters more and more. After several bashes, Swanna gasped, tossing behind the maple oak tree as he dusted his feathers, a huge fiery explosion occurring as he got his satisfied revenge. He turned around, muttering to himself, "(No one messes with my friggin' friends and gets away with it. Friggin' freaks of nature, friggin' farting everywhere and stuff...)"

Mijumaru groaned weakly as he woke up, being crushed by a huge weight. "(Ugh... where am I...)" He coughed as he squeezed what was on top of him. It was big, soft, and smooth. He opened his eyes, gawking as Belle's butt was on top of him. Belle opened her eyes, farting louder than Jessie and James blasting off at the speed of light, causing Mijumaru to scream in horror as his entire face was nearly destroyed by Belle's fart. Belle then let out a cute little poot, which wasn't really a poot as it sounded more like an 18 wheeler, giggling as she got up, patting her butt, with let out ten more toots. Mijumaru weakly got up, gasping as his eyes widened beyond compensation.

"(Ugh... Belle, you really did it this time...)" Mijumaru groaned as he tried sniffing, but couldn't. He then panicked, screaming as he ran around in circles, flailing his arms. "(AHHH! I CAN'T SMELL! AHHH!)" He then stopped, thinking for a moment as he realized what this meant. "(Wait a minute... I can't smell... I don't have to worry about smelling Belle's horrible farts anymore!)" He cheered as he started jumping up and down with joy.

Belle noticed Mijumaru happy, giggling at his cute little dance. "Oh Miju, you're so full of joy!" She then grabbed Mijumaru and placed him firmly in her butt, giggling as she promised him, "I'll give you one big one for being so jolly!"

Belle farted for two minutes straight, giggling with joy as Mijumaru screamed, albeit with slight joy as he didn't have to worry about the horrifying smell anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle was eating beans on a wooden bench while her Mijumaru was talking to a pair of Miruhoggu, who both seemed to wonder why Mijumaru was having a rather hard time. Belle opened her eyes as she bent over a bit, letting loose another fart as she giggled.

"So, you got your sense of smell lost?" The male Miruhoggu asked, folding his arms. "That's a pity."

Mijumaru sighed as he nodded his head, remarking while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, but it does have a pay off. I don't have to smell anything rotten again."

The female Miruhoggu sighed as she shook her head slowly. "I don't know, dear... what if you were to crave a particular food?"

Mijumaru tried to think, but Belle farted loudly again, causing a pit to appear below the two Miruhoggu. The Miruhoggu couple held onto each other and screamed as they went tumbling, bones crushing being heard as Mijumaru turned completely paled, shocked that Belle's fart killed more innocent Pokemon. He was then tapped on the shoulder, turning around, to find a male smug Tsutarja laughing at him.

"Heh. No sense of smell, huh? How pathetic," The Tsutarja muttered, as he rolled his eyes.

Mijumaru growled as he attempted to slap Tsutarja, but fell on his face, his right leg twitching in pain.

Tsutarja shrugged as he told Mijumaru, "Well, my trainer and I were heading to the next town, and we just saw you and your trainer here." He then turned around, smirking as he added, "Here he comes now."

Right around the corner came Black, the male protagonist, who whistled for Tsutarja as he spotted Belle, caught slightly by surprise. "Oh! H-hey, Belle... what's going on..."

Belle gasped as she looked up, to see a somewhat flustered Black. She squealed as she let out another cute little poot, tossing away her empty can of beans as she stood up, clamping her hands together. "Oh, hi, Black!" She then hugged him as she farted a raunchy one, making the back of her white dress somewhat darker. "I've been waiting for you! I just saw White minutes ago!"

"Wait... you mean White already came through here?" Black replied as his eyes widened.

Belle nodded quickly as she giggled. "Yeah! She looked like she was a bit stuff, so that's when she farted! And it reminded me how great of a farter I am..." Just as Belle admitted this, she placed both of her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes, letting out a loud, low pitch fart that shook the entire route. Mijumaru fell flat on his face again while Tsutarja laughed, pointing at the fallen otter Pokemon as Black was astonished, feeling an erection coming on as he was blown away by Belle's fart.

"Wow, Belle... your farts are much more powerful and more lower pitched than mine!" Black admitted, failing at trying to hide his blush as he was getting aroused by Belle.

Belle tilted her head to the right in confusion as she let out another big poot. "What's the matter, Black? Something troubling you?" To make matters worse for Black, Belle farted in between every word she spoke, the farts getting more arousing.

Black's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gawked, noticing that he was feeling his boner. "Gah! Damn it, I..." He looked around to see if anyone else was around, looking at Belle and placing his hands on her chest, telling her, "Look, Belle, I gotta go find White. You take care out here, okay?"

Belle blinked as she innocently asked, pooting loud enough to lift her white dress, "Well, golly, Black, I guess I can do that."

Black sighed of relief as he looked behind him, tipping his red hat as he rushed off towards the northern direction. Belle shrugged as she sat down, farting loud enough to cause the wooden bench to collapse. Belle blinked several times as she farted again, giggling innocently as she let out cute little poots, spooking the nearby Pokemon.

Tsutarja simply laughed as he wagged his left index finger at Mijumaru, telling the otter Pokemon as he dashed off and followed Black, "Maybe you should control your trainer's butt. I'm sure she won't be as much gassy. Heh heh heh!"

Mijumaru growled angrily as he stood up, giving the middle finger to the leaving Tsutarja, muttering to himself, "Bah, I don't need his advice... I'll do fine without Belle and her farts injuring me!" Just as he stated that, Belle farted loudly again, causing ANOTHER maple oak tree to fall right on him. "Oh, Bob Saget..."


	4. Chapter 4

Belle was still traveling on Route 1 alongside her Mijumaru, eager to try and catch any new Pokemon as her gassiness kept causing trouble. Belle rubbed her stomach, which growled at her as she let out a loud poot, causing a somewhat brown stain to appear on the back of her white dress.

"Oh my gosh, will I ever stop farting?" Belle asked herself as she noticed how raunchy her farts smell, blushing slightly with a smile, "If I knew my farts would smell like this, I'd eat more wheat." She giggled as another fart lifted her white dress.

Mijumaru rolled his eyes as he simply shook his head. "(What is with you, Belle? We haven't made any progress and all you can really think of is nothing but-)" Before he could finish, the water type otter Pokemon was knocked back into the ground from the headbutt of a green colored, dragon type Pokemon. Mijumaru groaned as he looked up, to see the dragon type Pokemon was a Kibago. "(What The Hell? What's a Pokemon like you doing all the way out here?)"

The Kibago turned around and pointed at the sky, a dark skinned girl with huge, purple hair landing right in front of him and Mijumaru. Belle screamed in shock as she let out a loud poot, prompting her to fall on her butt, pooting loudly again. The dark skinned girl observed Belle before laughing, pointing at her.

"Wow. You still haven't done any battling yet?" The dark skinned girl taunted as he stopped laughing, pointing to herself as she stated, "I'm Iris. Of course, I don't need to say anymore, because I have a very good feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other..."

Belle looked up as she blinked in confusion. "See a lot of each other? What do you mean?" She then innocently let out another loud fart, scaring away some Yorterri.

Iris chuckled as she shrugged, replying to Belle, "You know, fanfics, fan art, fan projects..." She then stopped as Belle was still staring blankly at her. Iris sighed as she closed her eyes. "You know what... nevermind."

Belle simply continued staring at Iris as she got up, putting both of her hands on her big butt as she farted loudly again. "Oh man, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would sure love to get to the next town!" She then started rubbing her butt as more farts came pooting out. "I love farting, but if I keep doing it here, I might make this route Pokemon free..."

Iris stared awkwardly at Belle as she stepped a few steps away, creeped out by Belle's obsession with passing gas. "Eeeyeah..." She muttered to herself, "Freaky girl." She then shook her head and opened her arms, explaining to Belle without getting close, "Why don't you try and hold in those poots and just follow me, toots?" She then called for Kibago, letting him jump in her hair as Iris grabbed a vine and swung into the green colored leaves of the maple oak trees, with Kibago in her big hair, enjoying the ride. Belle attempted to follow as she grabbed a vine, but another big poot caused her to let go as she was in the air, screaming as she fell in the bushy leaves of a tree. Belle farted loudly, causing the maple oak tree to split as one half fell on Mijumaru, who was just getting used to all of the injuries.

"(Meh... it's a living...)" Mijumaru muttered while in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

White was bending over, both of her hands on her stomach as she let out a loud fart that puffed her denim shorts. Pokabu merely ate bacon as he watched, although he stood up upon seeing Tsujara and his trainer Black arrivng. Black stuttered in shock as White turned around, screaming as she let out a cute little poot in shock.

"Oh! H-hey, White..." Black admitted as he blushed, still feeling aroused from his encounter with White. "You sure seem to be on quite a roll... heh heh..."

White bucked up her shorts as he rubbed the back of her head. "Black? You got here quicker than I thought." She looked around, scratching the back of her head as she asked, "Where's Belle at?"

Black shrugged, replying to White meagerly, "Well... the last time I saw her, she was still on Route 1..."

White dropped her jaw in disbelief as she accidentally farted loudly, causing Black to be more aroused, while both Tsujara and Pokabu rolled their eyes. "Still? Geeze, that poor girl won't be able to get to the first gym at the rate she's going." She sighed as he placed both of her hands on her face. "I just hope that she's doing okay..."

* * *

Belle was trying to follow Iris as she kept failing at keeping up, her farts slowing her down, whilst her Mijumaru dashed forward, being able to keep up with Iris. Iris stopped briefly as she turned around, patting Mijumaru on the head as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips as she had a disappointed look, giving it to Belle, who panted as she laced both of her hands on her stomach, letting go a long fart.

"Damn, girl, I know I'n not perfect and all that, but you really have severe gas issues," Iris replied as she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms as she shook her head with a disappointed look. "Are you sure your stomach is okay?"

Belle giggled as she waved back at Iris, getting back up as she let out another low pitch poot that puffed her white dress, her big butt starting to get damp from all the farts. "Oh, but I've been farting like this ever since I was a little baby! It's like second nature to me!"

Iris shuddered with disgust as she tried to get the thought out of her head. "Eeyeah... second nature..." She shuddered again as he shook her head, pointing towards the northern direction. "Look, Ms. Pootstoll. Right over there is the next town. If we keep walking towards there-"

"Oooh, a cute little kitty!" Belle chimed as she spotted a purple, female Choroneko. Belle squirmed with delight as she let out loud poots, much to Iris's displeasure. "I so want to catch one, it looks so kawaii!"

The dark type cat Pokemon tilted her head to the right as she oddly stared at Belle and Iris. "(Mreow, you two are sure weird for a couple of trainers.)" The Choroneko then headed into the bushes to the west, fleeing.

Belle gasped in shock as she froze in pale, bursting into tears as she wailed loudly, accompanied by her loud farting. Iris caught some of Belle's rotten wind, coughing as she plugged her nose, greatly disgusted.

"P.U., Belle! Can you at least hold in the smelly toots?" Iris pleaded as she could barely breath, pointing at the bushes with her right arm, "If you're that desperate to catch a new Pokemon, you should stop crying and go get it!"

Belle stopped crying as she sniffled, turning around to face Iris. She faintly smiled as she go up, wiping a tear from her eye as she admitted with a cute little poot, "You know what, Iris? You're right! I'm gonna go get that kitty!" She tightly hugged iris as she let out another loud fart, causing another tree to fall on poor Mijumaru, who was starting to get used to it. Belle then dashed into the bushes, farting away as Iris froze in her spot, Belle's farting having soiled her clean sanity. Kibago looked at the greatly pained Mijumaru, shrugging as he tried to help out the water type otter Pokemon.

"That girl..." Iris sighed while shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle was chasing after the purple, female Choroneko, heading westward as she still was on Route 1. Iris and Kibago followed from behind, with Kibago carrying a wounded Mijumaru on his back. Belle cornered the Choroneko at a large boulder, with several trees surrounding the rock.

"I finally got you cornered, kitty!" Belle admitted as she squirmed with glee, giggling as she let out more loud poots. "Now you're mine!"

Choroneko hissed as she jumped onto the boulder, dashing away. Belle gasped in shock as she let out a long fart that echoed throughout the entire route.

Iris slowly clapped as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Belle. You TOTALLY had that cat right where you wanted it."

"Don't... misjudge me, Iris..." Belle then got an idea as she snapped her fingers. "Duh! Of course!" Belle walked over to the boulder, turning around and bending over as she took out a lighter, holding it over her butt. Belle farted as loud as she could, the fart being ignited by the flames as she went soaring, using her fart to fly around as she caught up to the fleeing Choroneko, who was caught by surprise. Iris dropped her jaw in disbelief as Kibago rubbed his eyes, to see what he was seeing was true. Mijumaru looked over to notice this, but his neck cracked, causing him to cripple in pain. Belle then chucked away the lighter as she landed right on top of the Choroneko, having it right where she wanted her, under her big, firm gassy butt.

"Okay, you cute little kiddy... you just stay put there for just a sec..." Belle stated as she giggled, firmly placing Choroneko in her smooth buttocs as she giggled.

Iris reached the patch of grass where Belle was, slapping her hands on her face as she exclaimed in shock, "Wait, Belle! That's not how you-"

But alas, it was too late. Belle unleashed her biggest fart yet, which was so devastating that it caused a huge, smelly green explosion to shake the entire perimeter of Route 1. All of the innocent Pokemon began running for their lives as they dropped dead like flies from the horrible smell, which all of the trees either wilting or instantly catching on fire. Practically nothing of Route 1 was left, and where Belle was, there was a huge crater. Belle blinked for a few seconds as she started giggling, clapping her hands together for her gas explosion as she let out several more poots.

Iris had her jaw completely dropped as nearly all of her purple hair was gone. Both Kibago and Mijumaru were knocked out from the violent shockwave Belle's fart created. Even worse, the poor Choroneko who was crushed under Belle's big butt was severely damaged, unable to get up on its own. Belle stood up, taking out a bright red and white Pokeball and hucked it at the Choroneko, successfully catching it. Belle squealed with glee as she held the Pokeball, posing as she let out a loud fart in triumph.

"I did it! I caught my first wild Pokemon!" Belle screamed with delight as she started jumping up and down with joy, exclaiming with glee as more poots came out of her butt.

Iris groaned as he placed her right hand on her forehead, muttering, "You managed to catch the cat, but you didn't have to destroy the entire ecosystem."

Belle was too busy enjoying her victory to hear Iris's remark, too overjoyed for finally having a new Pokemon on her fledgling team.


	7. Chapter 7

"Latest news for the Pokemon Isshu News Station. We have just gotten word that all of Route 1 has mysteriously been destroyed by a gigantic explosion. We currently do not know who is responsible for this shocking outrage, but we can confirm that not only is there odd green smoke about, but it smells of a strong, sulfur like component. Nearly any Pokemon residing in the area have been noted of recently disappearing. More news at 11:00," The newscaster on the huge, high definition wide screen television set within the living room of Professor Araragi's home announced, standing in front of what used to be the beautiful, scenic Route 1, now completely devastated.

Professor Araragi was in utter shock as she held her cup of tea, shocked by the news of what has happened to Route 1. "Oh dear gracious... I hope those four trainers made it through the route okay..." She then closed her eyes as she thought to herself, "Especially poor Belle... I can't fathom what would happen to her if she got involved in something chaotic like that..."

* * *

Belle was walking to Karakusa Town with Iris after catching the purple, female Choroneko, which was now hers. Belle chimed cheerfully as she swerved her hips, letting out poots in rhythm as she giggled with every toot. Iris sighed as she shrugged, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Kibago was still carrying a heavily wounded Mijumaru, who was literally left speechless.

"I gotta say, Belle. You get crap done when you want it done," Iris stated as she wagged her right index finger, chuckling.

Belle giggled as she wrapped her arms around her head, letting out a raunchy fart. "Thanks! It was just my big butt that did all the work, though." She continued giggling as she let out several more loud farts.

Kibago noticed the incoming trees falling down, and luckily h was fast enough to avoid being crushed by them. Mijumaru blinked several times as he sighed of relief, glad that he wasn't knocked out by a tree for once.

"Yeah, but that butt of yours has more power than anything I've ever seen before. It's quite the secret weapon." Iris admitted as she was still amazed by how powerful Belle's faring was.

Belle blinked several times as she dropped her arms, clueless as to what Iris stated. "Secret... weapon...?" She tilted her head to the right cutely as she farted in confusion.

Iris chuckled as he raised her left hand by her mouth, remarking, "You'll get it soon enough when you stop being an air head..." She opened her eyes, widening her arms as she proclaimed, "Well, we're finally here!"

Iris and Belle were right at the entrance to the pleasant, surprisingly much bigger in real life Karakusa Town. Iris was thankful to have reached there, but Belle was overjoyed, as her loud farts can reveal.

Belle gasped as she clamped her hands together, her eyes sparkling as she took in the sights of the entire town. "Wow, looks great! It's bigger than I thought it would be!"

Iris stuck her tongue out as she knocked on Belle's head twice. "Well duh, bimbo. The towns look small because of the maps drawn the way they are." Iris then snapped her fingers and pointed at the Pokemon Center nearby, grabbing Belle by the arm and dragging her towards it. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

"Do... we need a tour?' Belle asked as she pooted while being dragged, with Kibago following behind while still holding Mijumaru.

iris muttered quietly under her breath, "For a farting air blonde head like you, a tour around here is pracitcally perfect..."


	8. Chapter 8

Belle and Iris were in the main district of Karakusa Town, with them heading to the Pokemon Center. Belle hummed cheerfully as she continued farting loudly, while Iris avoided eye contact from the people who stared at the odd couple.

"All right, you go to the Pokemon Center. I'm going to do some stuff." Iris stated as she pointed at the Pokemon Center, turning away and heading to her right.

Belle opened her eyes as she frowned, grabbing Iris by the arm. "But Iris, wouldn't it be a good idea to stay together?" As she said this, her next fart caused a gentleman walking by to be blasted off again in the clear blue sky.

Iris's left eye twitched as she pushed Belle off her arm. "I don't want to stay close to a living nuclear weapon for every second of my life. I'd much rather be safe than sorry." She then rubbed the back of her huge purple hair as she stated proudly, "Now if you excuse me, I got some important stuff to do."

"Hey! Do you know you sound like Gilbert Gottfried?" Belle pointed out as she smiled like a dumbass, letting out a long fart that caused the beautiful flowers behind her to melt.

"...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" Iris shouted angrily as she began strangling Belle, now being voiced by Gilbert Gottfried apparently as Belle let out struggling farts. Kibago and Mijumaru gave ach other odd glances as they headed into the Pokemon Center.

Nearby, a green haired man was watching what was happening with Iris and Belle. He merely smirked as he tucked down his white and black hat, heading into the shadows.

Iris continued strangling Belle, untl she stopped, pushing Belle away as she headed westward, telling Belle, "Just heal your damn Pokemon and get ready, already." She then left as she mumbled to herself.

Belle rubbed her throat as she shrugged, giggling while pooting loudly, her deadly farts causing people nearby to run away and scream as several buildings immediately caught on fire. Kibago and Mijumaru both whimpered as they ran into the Pokemon Center, with Belle cutely walking in, her farts echoing everywhere.

"This... is gonna get ugly..." Kibago whispered quietly to Mijumaru, who agreed while nodding his head very quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle headed straight to the counter as she encountered a younger Nurse Joy, placing her Mijumaru and Kibago on the table, as well as placing her pokeball containing her Choroneko along with them, letting out a cute little poot, which wasn't as little as anyone would think.

"Are these all the Pokemon you want to heal, ma'am?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly as she blinked, her innocence being enough to make anyone d'aww at her.

Belle nodded, her innocence somewhat clashing with Nurse Joy. "Oh, yes please, nurse! They're so injured and in pain..." She giggled as she winked at Nurse Joy, letting out a loud poot that shocked Nurse Joy.

"Oh my! You're a gassy little cutie, aren't you?" Nurse Joy replied, giggling as she patted Belle, who farted while giggling at being patted on the head. Nurse Joy then stated, "Just be kind enough to sit on the green benches over here, okay?"

Belle nodded, wining at Nurse Joy as she headed towards the bench, her butt cheeks bouncing as she moved her legs, letting out loud farts after lous farts. Some of the people there gave Belle odd looks as she sat down, farting as if she were pooping herself. Belle noticed the strange looks, and innocently giggled.

Kibago sighed as he shook his head, turning to Mijumaru as they were placed on a tray by one of the Tabunne. "Man, that girl of yours is crazy..."

Mijumaru rolled his eyes at Kibago. "Gee, you think? That farting bimbo caused friggin' trees to fall on me."

* * *

Iris was in the western part, looking around to see if she could find any tennis courts for her to practice on. "Now, where is that damn fourth chaos emerald... I mean, tennis court..."

"Seems like you lost the way, little girl." A strange male voice perked up, chuckling being heard as a set of bushes began shaking.

Iris stopped, feeling insulted as she turned around. "Little girl? I'm not little!" She placed her fists up as she looked around frantically. "Come out here and I'll show you who's little?"

"Oh Iris, you're such a busta." The voice continued as a black boy wearing a yellow shirt and grayish pants came out from the bushes. From the looks of it, he was nearly bald, but somehow managed to still have hair on his head.

"Oh no... OH NO..." Iris feared as she felt like she was going to turn pale any moment, recognizing the boy.

The boy continued chuckling as he grinned, his bright shiny teeth revealing themselves as he nodded and folded his arms together. "That's right, baby. It's me, Cory, and I'm In The House!"

Iris growled as she knew that Cory would piss her off. "You're not even in a building, damn it!" She facepalmed as she sighed, asking annoyed, "Just what are you doing all the way out here?"

Cory shrugged, moving his body to a beat that was apparently silent. "Going on a Pokemon adventure, of course! Being stuck in the White House is such a pain... besides..." He then appeared right next to Iris as he wrapped his right arm around her. "Why would I miss the chance to get to hang about with my sister from another mister?"

"We're cousins, you dead beat moron!" Iris snapped back as she punched Cory in the mouth, knocking him down as she placed her hands on her hips. "If I ever so wanted to see you, I would ask. Now's not the time!"

Cory chuckled as he got up, dusting himself off. "Heh heh. Iris, I can totally see the flare in your eyes right now." He took out a Pokeball as he grinned, pointing it at Iris. "Since you're so fired up, how 'bout we get a Pokemon battle going on? For luck?"

Iris stumbled back in shock as her eyes opened up. "Wha? A Pokemon battle? Here?" She looked to her left, to see her Kibago not there. "But I don't even have my partner with me!"

Cory chuckled as he didn't care. "So what You have like over nine thousand of them buggers back in your gym. Let's just get this party started!" He then started dancing to an upbeat song for no reason.

Iris groaned as she muttered to herself, while taking out another Pokeball, "This is going to be severely embarrassing... first that gassy Belle gal, and now this idiot..."


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just love messing with you guys. It's downright hilarious. And in other news... no dramatic reading of this. Internet, I am disappoint.

* * *

Iris and Cory were both on the field of battle, getting ready to battle in the middle of Town. Several curious people walked towards the scene, with Cory grinning as Iris snarled, both of them tossing out their Pokeballs. On Iris's side popped out a ferocious Doryuuzu, while on Cory's side came out a rough and tough Gigalath.

"Do you like him?" Cory shouted of Iris as he pointed at his Gigalath while smiling with pride. "He's been my number one bud since I came to Isshu."

Iris shook her fists as she continued growling. "I don't care, Cory! Let's just battle and get this over with, dammit!" Iris gritted her teeth while Cory chuckled.

* * *

Belle was in the Pokemon Center, farting with glee as she was whistling to herself, the other people getting up and moving away as they were disgusted. Belle innocently shrugged as she turned to her right, to see a Pokemon Mart nearby. Much to her shock, she saw Black and White at the Pokemon Mart together.

"I hope Belle made it through Route 1 in time," Black stated as he placed his hands behind his back.

White patted Black on the back, telling him assuringly, "Don't worry, I'm sure she did. Besides, it's not like she's gonna get stuck here forever..."

A random young girl trainer came up to Black and White, telling them, "Do you guys know that Route 1 was blown up?"

Black and White both dropped their jaws in disbelief as White farted in shock, causing her to be more shocked as she blushed with embarrassment. Belle blinked, oblivious to the fact that she destroyed Route 1 with her gassy ass.

"Route 1 is gone? Really?" Black exclaimed as he held down his hat.

The young girl nodded, replying in a cute high pitch voice that sounded like Dan Green, "Yes! A huge explosion took it out!"

White rubbed her chin as she began pondering. "An explosion took out Route 1... hmmm..."

Belle continued staring at the pair as she gasped, her stomach growling. Belle giggled as she blushed with embarrassment, holding her stomach as she went to find some snacks, all doing so while pooting loudly, scaring away some young trainers away.

"I'm kinda getting hungry. Maybe some pretzels that make me thirsty will do the trick!" Belle lampshaded as she giggled, farting loudly as usual, you see.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys! Come out here! There's a battle going on in the district!" A young boy cried into the Pokemon Center as he dashed out, leading the way to the District.

Black and White gasped as they looked at each other, running out of the Pokemon Center along with the other people. Belle, who was eating a Rage Candy Bar, also gasped as she farted loudly, giving herself yet another brown stain as she followed the rest of the people outside. Nurse Joy blined in shock as she looked at Tabunne, who merely shrugged.

Iris growled as she was losing the battle. Cory simply laughed as he pointed at Iris, noticing how upset she was getting. The crowd of people got bigger as Black, White, and Belle all reached the District, with Belle farting after panting from all the running. Iris glanced behind her to see Belle behind her, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes.

"All right, Cory, I'll give this round to you," Iris admitted as she folded her arms, obviously annoyed as she did not like admitting defeat. "You have more skills than I thought."

Cory laughed as he bopped his head, pointing at Iris and replying smoothly, "Aww Iris, baby, you're such a busta I could kiss ya if I was just another mother!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN RHYMING?" Iris barked back as she shook her right fist angrily at Cory.

Cory chuckled as he shrugged, backing away as his final words before leaving were, "Don't get mad, sis. I just be styling up your skills, girl!"

Iris fumed with anger as she tuned around, her eye contact lowered as she pushed the curious people out of the way, rushing to the Pokemon Center. Black, White, and Belle all looked at each other curiously as Belle delted another fart.

"I wonder why Iris is so upset," Belle asked as she dealt another loud, startling fart that somehow spooked both Black and White.

* * *

Back inside the Pokemon Center, Kibago and Mijumaru were up to date with their health as a Tabunne came in, checking up on the two Pokemon.

"So, you think those bumps on the head from those trees did your memory in?" Kibago asked as he munched on a pear.

Mijumaru rubbed his head as he pondered about it. "Well... I still remember how things were. Before that gas bag..." He shuddered to even mention Belle after what she put through him. "I'm just taking in this break as much as possible. I need this."

"Why would you need it?" The Tabunne asked curiously as she looked at Mijumaru, straight in the face.

Mijumaru was slightly creeped out by Tabunne as he backed up a bit, replying as he rubbed his right arm, "You noticed what happened to Route 1, right? Well..."


	12. Chapter 12

"I just wonder if that girl could handle her loss like that," White replied as she adjusted her hair.

Black rubbed the back of his neck, replying, "Well, we all did see her just get creamed out there. Maybe it was deliberate of her to strike back?"

"You're saying it like it's a good thing." White replied as she narrowed her eyes at Black, sweatdropping.

Black raised his hands as he chuckled nervously, closing his eyes as he replied quickly, "Well, actually, White, now that you mention it-"

Belle farted loudly, causing Black and White to turn to her as they noticed Belle was bending down, her butt churning out loud and deadly farts as Belle innocently stared at the pretty pink daises, which were lucky enough not to wilt. Black and White both sighed as they approached Belle.

"You know, Belle, I would have never intended to stop along the way and farted if you were going to be a gas machine," White admitted as she groaned, rubbing her stomach, which let out a tiny poot.

Belle let out a long fart as she stared squarely at White, as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"...You don't remember seeing what happened to Route 1?" Black asked as his eyes widened from shock.

Belle simply tilted her head to the right as she stared at Black and White, blinking obliviously as she farted loudly, the flowers behind her wilting as they were blasted by the horrid stench.

"...You know, I've been meaning to say..." White pointed out as she rubbed her chin, being reminded of Iris, "There was something similar of that girl..."

Black folded his arms as he nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. "Yeah... she reminded me like she was someone important..."

Black and White continued thinking as Belle simply stood there, her arms dropped to her side as she dropped another big fart like a bomb, causing the concrete to crack.

Iris came back from the Pokemon Center, sighing as she placed her hands on her hips, staring at Black, White, and Belle. "Well, we might as well go to the next town. I need to think away the taste of defeat..." She sighed as her Kibago jumped back into her huge purple hair.

Belle squealed as she ran towards her Mijumaru, but she tripped, landing face first on the concrete. She let out a loud fart that caused a nearby brick house to explode, the bricks landing on several people and Pokemon as they fled in fear. Black and White both gave each other horrified looks as iris face palmed, with Mijumaru looking like he had obtained a heart attack.

"...This gassy chick really creeps me out..." Iris stated to herself as she turned around, seeing several grunts nearby. "What the? What are those mooks doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Iris noticed several grunts nearby, of which were grunts from the nefarious Team Plasma. Belle, Black, and White all ran over to see what was going on, with Belle farting loudly as they surprisingly were not noticed. Their Pokemon looked at each other as they listened to Team Plasma's shouts.

"Free your Pokemon! Let them be free!" One Plasma grunt shouted, grabbing an innocent bystander by the next.

Another Plasma grunt stood next to her, shouting out with a yellow megaphone, "Think of the Pokemon for their sake! Don't keep them trapped!"

"(What are they talking about?)" Mijumaru whispered to Kibago, who merely shrugged.

Tsujara scoffed as he folded his arms, remarking while Pokabu continued eating some ham he found in the dumpster nearby, "(Humph. Sounds like a bunch of stupid hippies to me.)"

"What do you think they're trying to get across?" White asked as she pointed at Team Plasma.

Iris narrowed her eyes at White, remarking, "Hell, I don't know. They just look goofy, like some knights of the old table."

"I wish we were at a table," Belle admitted as she raised her right hand, letting out a big fart as made her a bit moist.

Black blushed as he tuckered his hat down, feeling a big bulge in his pants. "Oh, Belle! Please, not while I'm next to you...!"

Iris sighed as she shrugged, stating, "I think we should just skip this event and pretend it doesn't exist..."

"But Iris, why?" Belle asked as she placed her hands together in front, far**TING AS** usual, you see.

Iris slapped Belle across the face, replying harshly, "Because at the rate we're going, we're not even going to reach the first fucking gym. Now come on!" She grabbed Belle by the arm as she ran towards Route 2, with Belle screaming as she farted away.

Black and White looked at each other as they shrugged, deciding to follow Iris and Belle as their Pokemon also followed, with Team Plasma unleashing hell on the poor innocent bystanders. That's what happens when you skip something that's important to the plot of the game.

"(This is going rather well,)" Mijumaru stated to Kibago, being followed by Tsujara and Pokabu, still eating ham.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is probably the longest chapter thus far. So let me find a way to torture - I mean, entertain you.

* * *

Iris pulled Belle through the majority of Route 2, with Black and White running from behind. Belle screamed as she tried holding on to her lucky green hat, farting away like usual as Black tried containing his pingas, but with no avail as it kept erecting, much to White's arousal.

"Don't you think we're going too fast, Iris?" Belle asked as she nearly tripped, followed by a low pitched poot.

Iris merely laughed as he teased Belle. "Too fast? Nonsense! We just wasted five chapters on Route 1 and in the previous town!"

"Yeah, but that's because we were about to be established into proper characters..." White remarked.

"Well, that can wait! This story is going to be an incredibly long one!" Iris stated as she continued leading the pack.

"How do you know all this, black girl who's clearly not racist?" Black asked out of curiosity as his boner was hurting him, the zipper on his pants right on the certain part of his pingas.

Iris growled as she shouted back without looking back, "Because this is a friggin' fanfic! Shouldn't it be fucking obvious? Why else do you think Belle is farting like a maniac here?"

"Iris, you're confusing me..." Belle admitted as she frowned, pooting as loud as her butt was big.

"Ahh, so Iris is your name, miss?" Black asked curiously while holding his hands by his pants.

"Yeah, well I'll 'eye' your penis if you don't shut it, jacket boy!" Iris snapped as she revealed her sharp, knife like teeth at Black, who trembled with fright as he accidentally wet himself, of which was apparent because of his boner.

"Too much fourth wall breaking?" White replied as she rubbed her stomach, which growled at her.

Iris shrugged as she shouted back, "Perhaps. But hey, if there wasn't any fourth wall to break, then I wouldn't be in the fanfic!" She chuckled as she muttered to herself angrily, "Matter of fact, I wish I wasn't in this fanfic. Stupid fucking author."

At this very moment, devious chuckling sounding like thunder can be heard, booming above Route 2, louder than Belle's farts, surprisingly.

"I'm sure it was that douchebag butthead of an author I was referring to." Iris stated to Belle, Black, and White as she continued leading the gang, shouting, "Come on! Maybe we'll be lucky and run into an author insert so I can beat the living shit out of him."

"You sure seem violent, Iris," Black stated, startled as he tried keeping on his red cap.

"I just wonder why we decided to stick with you and Belle, iris." White added as she felt rather bloated from all the running, some of her trail mix falling out of her shorts.

Suddenly, Iris bumped into a large man, causing Black, White, and Belle to bump into her. The four humans fell as they landed on their Pokemon, with Belle farting on Mijumaru, who did not bother screaming as he already lost his sense of smelling. Iris growled as she kicked the large man in the back, shouting at him angrily, "Hey fatso, watch where you're standing! We're in a hurry, you know!"

The large man, who was wearing orange and yellow pants and shirt, and had blonde hair, turned around, a yellow artifact on his head with a sexy blonde moustache and blonde beard as he looked down at iris, chuckling while placing his hands on his hips, "Oah ho ho ho! What do we have here, some young'ins trying to outdo the King?"

iris gawked as she took a step backwards, asking, "What... the King? The King of What?"

The large man stared blankly at Iris as he grabbed her by the face, bellowing directly into her eyes and mouth, "MAH GIRL, I am The King Of Hyrule, Harkinian! You should very well know me!"

"...Yeah, know your bad breath..." Iris commented as she punched Harkinian off of him, dusting herself as she demoaned, "Gross, now I have your old man germs on me!"

Harkinian literally turned white as he winced, his dignity insulted. "Old... man... Things have changed." He then crawled into a corner and whimpered, telling himself, "Blast that damn Ganon... if I didn't go to his lair with light, I wouldn't be here..."

Black and White looked at each other as they turned to Harkinian, asking at the same time, "Who's Ganon?"

"How do you not know who Ganon is?" Harkinian stated as he stood up, shaking his right fist as he stated with pride, lightning zapping in the background with dramatic music playing, "He is the evil who pierces the levels of Hell! He is the demon who takes pride on feasting mah daughter! He is the-"

Belle farted loudly, causing everyone to stare at her. Belle giggled as she placed her hands behind her, farting loudly again. Black gawked as his pingas broke through his pants, being visible. White screamed in horror as Harkinian started foaming at his mouth, while Iris facepalmed, shaking her head. All of the Pokemon looked at Black's visible pingas, then at each other and started barfing beer.

"Shit... just when I thought anyone would understand me, they turn me down like I was a cardboard surfing in the sea, being marooned by a bunch of sharks while my ship sailed in the morning... without me..." Harkinian belittled himself as he started crying.

Black and White frowned as Belle started crying too, sitting next down to Harkinian as she let out farts loud enough to outdo foghorns.


	15. Chapter 15

The gang was taking a brief rest on Route 2, the night starry sky looking down as they were by a campfire. Belle lit the fire with her farts, while King Harkinian served the popcorn and hot dogs, telling his tale to Black and White as Iris was serving as look out.

"So that's how you came here?" Black asked as he wrote down notes in his little blue notepad. "Holy frickin' crap."

King Harkinian nodded as he folded his arms, eyeing Black cautiously. "Yes. Didn't I tell you earlier, boi?"

Black chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course." White remarked as she shrugged, shaking her head.

Belle turned her head to Harkinian, asking curiously while letting out a cute little poot, that wasn't cute or little, "This Ganon guy you mention must be pretty strong, huh?"

King Harkinian nodded, remarking to Belle, "Yes. He's a force of pure evil, and he'll do anything to get the Triforce for his intentions. That's why I must find a way to get back to Hyrule."

Suddenly, much to the group's surprise, a huge mole dug through the earth, causing Black, White, Belle, and King Harkinian to fall over. The mole Pokemon turned around and bellowed angrily, showing off his powerful claws as he slashed at Black and White, the two human trainers barely missing. Tsujara, Pokabu, and Mijumaru all stopped chatting with each other as they jumped in front of the mole Pokemon, getting into fighting positions.

"What is this mole Pokemon anyway?" Black asked, turning to White as she took out her Pokedex.

Iris turned around, dropping her jaw in disbelief to see the ferocious mole Pokemon. "Holy shit! It's a wild Doryuuzu! What is that Pokemon doing all the way out here?"

The Doryuuzu, which was male, bellowed angrily as he smashed his arm across, knocking all three of the starter Pokemon out with ease. He pounded his head as he attempted to attack the trainers. Belle, Black, and White all screamed in horror as they held onto each other (with Belle farting loudly in fear) when King Harkinian jumped up and held a large steel beam, holding it to fend off the Doryuuzu. The Doryuuzu roared angrily as he pushed forward, snapping the steel beam in half with his teeth. Harkinian screamed in horror as he turned pale white, being picked up and smashed into a maple oak tree, which landed on Mijumaru. The Doryuuzu bellowed as he grabbed Belle, attempting to eat her.

"Eeeiii! Don't eat me!" Belle screamed as she cried, farting loudly as she was being lowered into the Doryuuzu's mouth.

Black and White both watched in shock as he turned away, not wanting to see what happens. Iris sighed as he folded her arms, groaning as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to hate myself, but for the sake of this fanfic..." Iris murmured as she took out a Pokeball, chucking it in front of the Doryuuzu. "Let me show you my Doryuuzu! Go!"

Suddenly, Iris's Doryuuzu popped out, roaring as he spotted the wild Doryuuzu. He pounded his claws together as he rammed into the wild Doryuuzu, knocking the wild Doryuuzu back as he dropped Belle, who landed on her face with her butt in the air, letting out another raunchy fart. The two Doryuuzu faced each other as they bellowed, the wild Doryuuzu slightly bigger with Iris's Doryuuzu more focused. Belle got back up as she bolted next to Black and White, gulping with a loud fart as they, along with iris, watched the two Doryuuzu about to battle it out, while King Harkinian and the starters were rendered unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

Iris's Doryuuzu was about to duke it out with the wild Doryuuzu, which hissed back at him. Belle watched while farting loudly as usual, with iris taking control as she stood in front. Black and White held each other as the two mole Pokemon began clashing with each other, the fight that likely would damage the route. Nearby, the smiliar green haired man from earlier was watching from the woods, curious as to what was occurring.

"Doryuuzu! Whip his ass until he goes back crying to his hole!" Iris shouted, telling him to _never gonna give you up_.

(I just fucking rick rolled you in a damn fanfic. Ha.)

Iris's Doryuuzu bellowed back in response as he was then tackled into a maple oak tree by the other Doryuuzu, who was willing to destroy anything in its path. Iris's Doryuuzu held on as the wild Doryuuzu continued slashing at him with its big, meaty claws, doing massive damage to the arms. Iris's Doryuuzu held on, pushing the wild Doryuuzu back as he dug underneath, performing to use earthquake. The wild Doryuuzu jumped into the air, firing a Hyper Beam at the ground, getting Iris's Doryuuzu, which was knocked out of the ground and onto the battlefield.

Belle squirmed with doubt as she continued farting loudly, asking Iris frightfully, "Iris, is... is your mole guy gonna be okay?"

Iris ignored contact with Belle, shouting back, "Please, Mt. Fartmore, this is kindergarten to him." Focusing her attention back on the battle, Iris shouted out to her Doryuuzu, "Don't forget, you have the field advantage, Doryuuzu! Give him hell!"

Iris's Doryuuzu overheard as he nodded, being tackled by the wild Doryuuzu. However, Iris's Doryuuzu grabbed the wild Doryuuzu, spinning it around and then smacking it harshly onto the ground, greatly damaging it. The wild Doryuuzu moaned weakly as he was barely able to get up, with Iris's Doryuuzu smirking deviously, bellowing out as he was the victor. Iris chuckled while Belle, Black, and White all exclaimed in Iris's favor, with Belle farting in support of Iris as the group recovered King Harkinian and the fainted starters, heading off towards the next town, leaving behind the wounded Doryuuzu.


	17. Chapter 17

Belle was still farting her last remains of her intelligence out as she walked with Black, White, iris, and King Harinian, all heading towards the first gym that awaited them.

"So, I take it that the battle went well, hmm?" King Harkinian asked as he rubbed his beard, having been knocked out earlier.

Belle squealed with joy as she wiggled her hips, letting out more stinky poots. "Oh, yes, it did! Iris totlally knew what she was doing, it was so cool!" She sighed as she placed her hands on her face, letting out a loud, tuba-like fart that echoed throughout the entire route. "Oh, if only I could be like her..."

Iris laughed her head off for fifteen seconds as she narrowed her eyes, slapping Belle on the back. "Keep dreaming, gashead. Anyway, we should be near the first gym now." She then pointed towards, several buildings being visible.

White frowned as she folded her arms. "We should? How many chapters has it been, really? Like, seventeen?" She groaned as she dropped her arms. "It took us this long to get to the first gym!"

Black rubbed his chin as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I heard it took someone fourteen episodes of a particular anime just to reach the first gym... but maybe I'm imagining things."

Iris rolled her eyes at Black, sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Black. Anyway, we're pretty close, so we should just get a move on."

Belle giggled when she felt her stomach grumble, prompting her to exclaim as she waved her arms frantically. "Oh, hold on, guys, I gotta go potty!"

Everyone turned back and stared blankly at Belle, with Iris shaking her head in disgust and embarrassment of being associated with Belle. "What are you, one? Just go in your damn underwear, no one will notice."

"...But I'm not wearing underwear..." Belle admitted, blushing as she placed her hands behind her back as she farted innocently.

Silence. Everyone stared at each other awkwardly as Belle let out a loud low pitch fart, signifying Belle's need to do number 2.

"...So, how about that Doryuuzu, eh Iris?" King Harkinian started again, to change the topic at hand.

Iris laughed heartily as she wrapped her arm around Harkinian. "Oh Harkinian, my king, you're such a card. Come on, let's get going, before Princess Fartina Pootstool here poops her brains out."

"Fartina? That's a funny name..." Belle giggled as she let out five more raunchy farts, each of them grosser than the last.

Finally, after a few hours that won't be described because this is a fanfic and I'm a damn troll, the group arrived at, where the first gym was located. Of course, some things had to be arranged before setting forth for the town.

Too bad that you have to wait until the next chapter. HA.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Welp, just one more chapter and we'll have the first gym battle! ...It's kind of sad that it took this long, though.

Belle, letting out seven loud farts as usual, walked casually towards the Striaton City gym, with an exhausted group following behind her. Black, White, Iris, and King Harkinian all panted as they glanced at each other, then at Belle, who was very hyper.

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to go inside!" Belle squealed as she clasped her hand together, letting out a deep poot that soiled her white dress, "I'll be able to get my first badge! I'm so excited and ready that I can't-"

King Harkinian stepped up, placing his right hand on Belle's shoulder. "Hey Belle, maybe I should go in first... since, you know, I'm more experienced."

Belle blinked, frowning as she tilted her head. "Really? Awww..." She let out a low, trumpet-like fart that caused many flowers within the city to welt, a tuba like fart following from Belle's big butt.

Several minutes later, Harkinian came out from the gym, clapping his hands together as he laughed heartfully. Belle ran up to him, with White, Black, and Iris following her, stepping to the side to avoid smelling Belle's raunchy fart that followed.

"So? How did it go?" Belle asked in a hyper pitched voice that followed her flatulence.

The King waved his hands together as he then took out his gym badge case, revealing the first gym badge to Belle. "Doesn't it look great, mah girl? I handled all three guys inside!"

White gawked, her hands waving in the air. "Wait wait wait... THREE guys?"

"You mean there's three gym leaders here?" Black asked as he adjusted his hat.

King Harkinian nodded as he rubbed his chin. "That's right, mah boi. You better follow me."

Belle squealed as she kept jumping up and down with joy, letting her farts help keep her down to the ground as White and Black followed, uncertain at what about they were to face. Iris followed, shrugging as she shook her head.

Dento (Cilan, though I prefer Dento) turned around, gasping in glee as he opened his mouth shouting to his brothers Chill and Cress. "Oh! Looks like we have new customers!"

Chill popped his head out from the door behind the restaurant, Cress on top of him. "New customers? But we just got one!"

"Oh really? Well, they weren't any challengers, that's for sure..." Cress muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hello, mah bois! And mah girls!" The King greeted to the male and female trainers eating at the restaurant the three gym leaders were running, opening his gym badge case, "Have you seen my cool badge?"

Black blinked in astonishment as his arms dropped. "Wait a minute... Harkinian, you already beat these guys?"

The King turned around, smiling at Black. "Yes! I took all of them on, and I won!" He heartily laughed as he slapped his stomach. "I guess I really do have the royal blood of my family! Ohohohohoho!"

"...You just told us this like two minutes ago," Iris lampshaded as she narrowed her eyes.

The King shrugged, replying sheepishly, "Well, I assumed that you guys wouldn't notice!"

Iris slapped her forehead as she groaned, with White and Black shrugging.

Belle squealed as she squirmed her hips, letting out three deep fried farts. "Sounds fun! I wanna battle, too!"

Dento clapped his hands together as he pointed at Belle. "Oh my, we do have a cute, gassy one here! This fine King Harkinian told me about you."

"He did? What did he say?" Belle asked as she leaned forward, her butt belching out an earthquake that shook the entire city.

Dento chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... to be honest, I somewhat forgot."

Chill ribbed Cress as they appeared next to Dento, mentioning, "Y'know, she's kinda hot for a farting chick."

Cress nodded as he placed his right hand on his chin, closing his eyes after seeing Belle. "She is a smoking hot farting babe, I'll give her that."

"You know we can hear you, right?" White told them as she felt embarrassed hearing the gym leaders compliment her fellow flatulent female.

Chill gawked as he felt his balls dropped, waving his arms frantically. "T-that's beyond the point! Besides, we're all gay. Isn't that right?"

Cress nodded, shaking his head frantically as he pointed at Chill and Dento. "Yeah! N-not like we can't talk about females when we're not interested in them!"

"Right..." Iris sarcastically remarked as she continued giving the gym leader trio an odd glance.

Dento tapped his chin as he chuckled, opening his bright green eyes, "So... how about it, challengers? You want to battle all three of us in a three on three battle?"

Black, White, and Belle all gasped in unison (with Belle farting for extra effect) as they all replied in unison,"You mean... a triple battle? With you guys? Instead of just one on one?"

Dento laughed as he pointed at the three trainers. "That's right! It'll make things a lot more interesting!"

Belle thought about it, and she smiled, giving two thumbs up as she farted in agreement. "Okey dokey, then! Let's do it!"

Black nodded as he turned his hat around, a determined look in his eyes. "Not only will the battle go faster, it'll make it more fun!"

White frowned as she rubbed her right arm, feeling unsure about it. "I don't know, Black and I have trained our Pokemon, but I'm not so sure about Belle..."

Iris and King Harkinian sighed as they followed Belle, Black, White, Dento, Chill, and Cress all into the gym that was behind the restaurant, where the male and female trainers eating gathered at the top to watch. Iris and King Harkinian headed to the sidelines on the west, with Dento, Chill, and Cress at the northern end of the gym, and Black, White, and Belle at the southern end, all of them ready for a Pokemon match, with Belle letting out a determined fart to get things started.

"Now then..." Dento started as he winked.

"Let's see..." Pod added as he smirked.

"If you got..." Corn blurted while shrugging.

"What it takes to beat us!" The three shouted in unison as they all pointed at Black, White, and Belle, exclaiming in unsion, "It's **TASTING TIME!**"


	19. Chapter 19

Dento, Pod, and Corn were all on the northern end of the gym as Black, White, and Belle were on the southern end, with Belle far_ting as_ usual, you see. Dento sent out Pansage, the grass type monkey Pokemon, while Pod and Corn sent out the fire type monkey Pansear and water type Panpour respectively. Black's Snivy, White's Tepig, and Belle's Oshawott all prepared themselves, as they were not going to be given any sympathy from the three elemental monkey Pokemon, who all got into fighting poses. King Harkinian and Iris watched from the side, curious as to how the battle would turn out.

"Anything to say before we start?" Dento asked as he tapped his chin. "I'll give you one chance to do so."

Belle raised her hand, squirming cutely as she let out two more poots. "Oooh! Oooh! Can you make peanut butter burritoes? Pretty please?" Belle giggled as she placed her hands close to her face, letting out a long, wet fart that soiled her white dress. "It makes me moist just thinking about it..."

Dento chuckled nervously as he felt creeped out, as were Pod and Corn, who looked at each other. Black and White both slowly crept backwards, trying to stay as far away from Belle as possible, who couldn't control her erupting butt. Snivy chuckled as he noticed that Oshawott was becomng embarrassed, with Tepig doing the best to comfort him. Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour all rolled their eyes as they shook their heads, running forward in the battlefield. Snivy and Tepig dashed towards the three monkeys, while oshawott crawled towards a corner in the back, sucking his thumb.

Pansage used Vine Whip on Snivy, grabbing the grass snake Pokemon and slamming him downwards. Snivy got up, grabbing the vine whips and twirling them around, smashing Pansage into the wall. Snivy was then doubleteamed by Pansear and Panpour, who both used Incinerate and Water Gun on him, causing him to fall on the ground, greatly wounded. Snivy got up onto his feet, but he was tackled by panpour, knocked into the back of the room. Panpour clapped as Tepig charged in from the back, sending Panpour into the air. Just as Tepig was about to attack, pansage kicked Tepig into the air, causing the fire pig Pokemon to land on its back. Pansage then took out a few oran berries and tossed them to Panpour and Pansear, munching on the berry himself as he restored some helath points.

White called out angrily as she pointed at the gym leader trio. "Hey! That's not fair! Your monkeys had items!"

Pod chuckled as he wagged his right index finger at White, shaking his head. "Well, that's too bad for you, miss, but we run the gym however we like."

Corn nodded in agreement as he shrugged. "I'm afraid that you'll just have to deal with it."

White growled, with Black attempting to calm her down, but doing a bad job at it. Belle, meanwhile, was trying to encourage her Oshawott to get back up fighting, through her constant farting understandably put the otter down in the dumps.

Pansear and Panpour both performed another combination attack, using it on Tepig, who was on the ground. Snivy ran towards then and grabbed Pansear with vine whip, ramming him into the wall several times. pansage pounced on Snivy, causing the two grass types to pound snd scratch each other as they rolled around in the dirt, while Pansear fell on the ground, ripping the vines off of him. Panpour was firing Water Gun after Water Gun at Tepig, who swiftly dodged the blasts of water. As panpour got up close and attempted Lick, Tepig launched a full blown tackle, sending panpour all the way down the nothern end. Panpour fell, but got onto his feet, eating the berry, only to be tackled into the wall again by Tepig, who charged all the way downwards. Pansear noticed this and launched Incinerator at Tepig, who stayed in the head as fire was not effective against him. Pansear continued using Incineration, with tepig feeling a bit exhausted as his legs wobbled. Panpour shook his head and licked Tepig from behind, paralysing the pig, allowing Panpour to use Water Gun again, sending Tepig soaring in the air. As Tepig made a crash downwards, he groaned in pain, unable to fight. White gasped in shock as Pod and Corn chuckled, with pansear and Panpour giving each other high fives.

"Tepig, return!" White called out as she sent Tepig back into her Pokeball, frowning as she shook her head. "Oh man..."

Up in the hangers, the green shadowy figure from before was watching the gym leader battle, grinning as his eyes sparkled. He did back into the darkness, to conceal himself.

King Harkinian rubbed his chin as he ribbed Iris, noticing the battle that was occurring. "Hey, these guys aren't doing so good."

Iris rolled her eyes. "No friggin' duh, Harkinian. Dento, Pod, and Corn are very well trained and professional." She then smirked as she added, slightly quieter, "Doesn't help that I'm much better than them."

King Harkinian scratched his head as he could not figure out what iris whispered, so he shrugged as he resumed watching the battle, so far the battle tipping in the trio gym leaders' favor.

Black tugged down his hat as he growled, shouting at Dento, "Hey, that's not fair! Tepig is out, and Oshawott is too much of a big baby to fight!"

Oshawott sniffled as he got smaller and smaller, his pride practically crushed by now, sitting in a puddle of patheticness.

Dento shrugged as he shook his head, replying smoothly to Black, "Ah, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, Mr. Black. I suggest that you find a fabulous way to make your Snivy top shape." He then clapped his hands together three times, calling out Pansage, who stopped rolling with Snivy. "Pansage, if you would, please kindly show these folks how it's done."

Pansage nodded as he took a bow, turning to Snivy and chuckling. Snivy took a step backwards as he began hesitating, with Pansage using Bullet Seed instead of Vine Whip. Snivy groaned in pain from the constant barrage of seeds, but he still stood on his two feet, not letting the pressure get to him. Pansear used Ininceration from behind, burning Snivy as Panpour tackled into the grass snake Pokemon, knocking him on his back. Snivy got up slowly, gasping as he looked around him, all cornered by the three elemental monkeys. Pansage used Bullet Seed, while Pansear used Incinceration and panpour used Water Gun. Snivy jumped out of the way, but when he landed, he tripped, landing flat on his face. He looked up, to see that Pansage was gathering solar energy. Snivy gasped, and he attempted to move, but both Panpour and Pansear held Snivy down, causing him to not move. pansage grinned evilly as he fired a Solar Beam from his hands, aimed downwards at Snivy. Panpour and Pansear jumped out of the way at the right time as Snivy was blasted full on, being obliterated by the solar powered beam. Unable to get up, Snivy called in, having been trounced.

Everyone in the gym gasped except for Dento, Pod, Corn, and Iris, of which the three brothers complimented each other as Iris folded her arms, shaking her head.

"This is too much for me," Iris commented as she headed for the exit, calling to King Harkinian, "Let me know when the battle is over."

King Harkinian was left mouth agape, as he was shocked at what Iris has done.

Black shook with rage and fright as he called back his fainted Snivy, looking frightful at White, who then glanced at Belle.

"Our fate now lies in her hands..." Black muttered in distraught, as Belle's incompitence, combined with her continuous loud farting, would surely be their ultimate downfall.


	20. Chapter 20

Dento, Pod, and Corn were feeling like celebrating on the northern end of the gym, having so far won the battle as Black and White were both defeated, leaving the only one to help give them the win and the badge to be Belle, whose farts stunk up the gym worse than the garbage. Oshawott turned around, gulping as he now had to contend with Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour, all of which had defeated Black's Snivy and White's Tepig with relative ease. King Harkinian shook his head as he knew that this battle was more different than what he had previously did.

"Well, it seems like all that's left is Belle's Oshawott," Dento commented as he folded his arms, glancing to Pod and Corn. "Should we go easy on her, or turn up the heat?"

Corn shrugged, feeling undecided. "Well, I don't feel like it, but it's up to you guys if you want to go all out-"

"BURN THE OTTER, **BURN THE OTTER!**" Pod shouted as he laughed like a maniac, pulling his red hair as red hot flames sparked in his eyes.

Licking his lips, Dento clapped his hands toghether as he turned back to the battlefield, shouting to Pansage, "Don't show them any mercy, Pansage! Give them some tasting time!"

Pansage smirked as he pounded his hands together, briefly pounding his chest as he jumped into the air, summoning solar energy. Oshawott continued trembling with fright as Belle watched, still trying to encourage him as she kept farting. Pansear and Panpour both used Incinerate and Water Gun to wear Oshawott down, with Pansage closing his hands together and firing a Solar Beam downwards at the corner where Oshawott was cowering at. A huge explosion occured, shaking the entire gym, as well as the town, being even more powerful than Belle's gassiest farts, as practically everyone fell down. pansage came back onto the gym floor, cheering himself as Oshawott fainted, the water otter Pokemon unable to get up. Pansear and panpour also celebrated as they performed patty cake with each other. Belle fell to her knees, her lips trembling as she began to sniffle, her farts low but deadly as she returned Oshawott to her Pokeball. Black and White both grimaced as they lowered their heads in shame, all three losing the battle.

After the battle, the gang were having lunch outside of the gym, while Dento, Pod, and Corn ran their restaurant again. King Harkinian frowned as he gobbled up on his forty second burger, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he noticed how depressed Belle, Black, and White were.

"So, you all lost your first gym." King Harkinian lampshaded as he sipped his soda. "Depressing, I know. But I could help you-"

"Zip it, Harkinian!" Black snapped as he slammed his hands on the table, obviously enraged at the King for no apparant reason. "You should have told us that these gym leaders weren't pushovers!"

The King shrugged, doing his best to defend himself. "Well, they certainly weren't easy, I can tell you that!"

White sighed, playing around with her straw as she sighed. "Maybe we should catch more Pokemon and attempt to make a better team..." She glanced over to Belle, who was scarfing down as many burritoes to make her feel better. "Belle, maybe you shouldn't-"

Belle let out a thunderous fart that shook the entire area, lasting for two straight minutes as she sat back down, a loud poot following as she kept scarfing the burritoes down. She already ate one hundred and twenty five, but there were at least two thousand more waiting to be eaten. White sighed as she just realized that Belle had a eating disorder as well, eating more food than what can be consumed when depressed. It was then that a male trainer teh same age as Belle, Black, and White approached the group, having dark hair, wearing glasses, and wearing a blue vest.

"So, I take it that you guys failed, huh?" The boy responded as he chuckled, shaking his head. "Sad, really."

White got up, walking towards the boy as she placed her hands on her hips. "And just who are you suppose to be?" She asked rather bitterly.

The boy shook his hand at White, responding in a classy way, "Why, I'm Cheren. I'm also from Nuvema Town." She looked at the three trainers, smirking as he adjusted his glasses. "I can see that Dento and his brothers wiped the floor with you."

Black sighed as he calmed down, still angry after the battle. "Yeah... they used a cheap tactic on us. Ganging up on us one at a time with those three monkeys..." He shook with rage as he felt like flipping the table over.

Cheren pushed his front hair forward as he placed his right elbow on the table. "I just wanted to come by and say, maybe you guys should do some training. I'm sure it would help." He then got back up, winking at them as he headed towards the north. "Good luck with your rematch."

Black and White wre left to ponder what to do as King Harkinian tried his best to get them thinking clearler, while Belle kept on eating, the gas from her ass helping calm her down too.


	21. Chapter 21

Iris was wandering about as usual, wondering how to spend her free time. This time, she was exploring the city, rather than going on a journey to find the tennis courts.

"So let's see... at this rate, we'll be at Castelia City by the seventieth chapter..." Iris commented to herself as she sighed, folding her arms. "The stupid author better pull something out of his ass to explain this one."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll explain it quite well, sista," Cory said as he popped out of nowhere, shocking Iris.

"GOD DAMN IT, JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE FROM YOU!" Iris shouted angrily as she punched Cory in the face, knocking him down on the ground, "Why the hell are you following me anyway, huh? Is there something that you like to share with me that's so fucking important?"

"Because, you need a rival to keep things interesting." Cory stated as he laughed, folding his arms together. "And da Cory miester is ready for another battle party, baby!" He kept on pimpin' it.

Iris groaned as she rubbed her head, shaking in dismay while sighing. "Man, I knew I should have stayed and trained in the White Forest..."

* * *

Belle, Black, and White were all in front of the Straiton City Gym, all of them ready to rematch the gym leader trio and earn their first gym badge. Belle's loud flatulence continued, although luckily for Black and White, the smell was basically nonexistent.

"So, anything in particular before we challenge those guys at the gym again?" Black asked as he adjusted his cap.

White checked for several items in her bag, shaking her head as she replied, "Well... not really."

"Their monkeys scare me." Belle blurted as she placed her hands behind her back, pooting cutely while blinking innocently.

King Harkinain came back from the Pokemon Trainers' School, eating a chocolate bar as he approached the trainer trio. "Good luck, guys. I'm sure you'll knock Cilan, Cress, and Chili out!"

Silence. Black, White, and Belle all stared awkwardly at Harkinian, with Belle farting loudly four times to show how bizarre that statement was. Harkinian backed away as he didn't want to get anymore weird expressions.

"Yeah... anyway, to that gym battle!" Black proclaimed as he lead the group forward, with White and Belle following.

Harkinian rubbed his beard as a green haired man approached him. Harkinian gawked as he was caught by surprise. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"They seem to be your friends, no? "The green haired man asked as he opened up his arms.

Harkinian oddly stared at this strange man. "Why... yes. Why do you ask?"

The green haired man chuckled as he rubbed his mouth, keeping his voice low. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just curious."

"Well, can you tell me your name, then?" Harkinian asked as he finished up his chocolate bar.

The green haired man smirked as he shrugged, calmly replying, "I only have one name... N."

* * *

Inside the Stration City Gym, Cilan, Cress, and Chili were all ready for Black, White, and Belle, who were ready to win this time. Pansage, Pansear, and anpour were all making playful gestures as Snivy, Tepig, and oshawott all got into fighting positions, ready to knock the daylights out of the three elemental monkeys.

"Anything to say before we wipe the floor with you guys again?" Chili proclaimed as he pumped his fists frantically, ready for one hell of a hot match.

Black rubbed the back of his head as he raised his right hand. "Yeah, there is one thing."

"And what is that, hmm?" Cress asked as he blinked an eye at Black, creeping him out even more.

Black opened up his arms as he asked generously, "Why are your names Cilan, Cress, and Chili? Like, Harkinian told us that your names were that."

Cilan, Cress, and Chili all glanced at each other for several seconds as their eyes widened, their jaws dropping in disbelief.

"Oh blast, that yellow bearded king must have blurted out our secret." Cress whispered as he raised his elbow by his head, weeping quietly.

Cilan rubbed his eblows together, making note of the situation. "Well, at least we didn't get bad names. Like Hilbert."

"Or Hilda!" Chili shouted as he pointed upward for no friggin' reason.

White felt a breeze go through her face as she was concerned. "Wha... what do you mean, Hilbert and Hilda?"

Cilan, Cress, and Chili all gasped in astonishment as they gazed oddly at Black and White. "Don't you know? That's what you guys are called!" They all stated in unison, like a choir (or a very drunk one).

"SAY WAAAA..." To say the least, Black and White (or rather, 'Hilbert' and 'Hilda') screamed in agony as their hairs rose up, their hands on their faces as he crouched down, demoaning themselves.

Belle tilted her head to the right as she cutely asked while letting out a loud farting musical, "And what's my name, big boy?"

Cilan felt a strange chill going through his body as he replied, in a bit of a shaky tone, "Y-y-you're Bianca, o-of course... um... yeah, Bianca..."

Silence. Belle literally stood still as her arms dropped to her sides, her eyes wide open and her eye iris literally shrinking to a tiny dot as a loud fart echoed throughout the entire gym. Bianca then fell flat on her face, her right leg twitching as she let out more quieter toots.

Cilan sighed as he shrugged. "It can't be helped. Let's just get this party started!"

Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour all had a jolly good laugh as they got into fighting poses, ready to battle. Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott were also prepared.

The tides of battling have arrived. Both elemental trios leaped at each other as they reengaged in mortal combat.


	22. Chapter 22

There was to be a part here concerning an actual chapter, but because the author is a lazy butthead, we have been tasked to tell you the following.

Bianca farted loudly. The battle had between the Pokemon was so good it can only be described as to play the actual game it was based on. We apologize for this interruption, and we know return you to the fanfic, already in progress.

"Oh no!" Bianca exclaimed while farting, her hands on her face.

Iris rolled her eyes as she had her arms folded, watching Oshawott got smacked across the board by Pansage. "This is embarrassing... this fight, this chapter, and this whole fucking story."

"Incredible!" Cilan exclaimed as he pumped his fists. "That blonde girl is gassy, but she's definitely encouraging her Pokemon!"

As Oshawott was knocked back onto Bianca's side, Bianca placed him in between her butt cheeks as she released a huge, brassy fart, much to Oshawott's dismay as everyone else winced.

"On second thought..." Cilan remarked as he watched Bianca fart Oshawott at his Pansage, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Maybe not..."

And then after some intense battling and intense farting from Bianca, she somehow won the fight, alongside Hilbert and Hilda, err, I mean, Black and White.

...Why are you still reading this stupid chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

After having successfully beaten Cilan, Cress, and Chili, Belle and her pals led the way to... the path... of victory... to Route 3. Belle had several baked beans and bean burritoes in her purse, so that she would be able to eat while also passing gas, of which she did the entire time they walked on Route 3. On the way to the next city, which was Nacrene City, they stopped right at the curve leading to Wellspring Cave, where Hilbert and Hilda (Black and White) noticed several Team Plasma members doing some naughty stuff.

"Hmmm... we'll go check it out," Hilbert said to Belle, King Harkinian, and Iris as he gave a thumbs up with a smile, "You guys keep going to Route 3."

Iris sighed as she shrugged. "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

Hilda nodded, hugging Belle as she told her, "Please, please be careful."

Belle let out a loud fart that sounded like she crapped herself as she sniffled, watching Hilbert and Hilda head into the Wellspring Cave.

King Harkinian coughed as he looked around, placing his hands on both Belle and Iris. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us. What now, mah girls?"

Belle raised her right hand as she let out a cute little poot. "How about a fart contest?"

Both iris and Harkinian facepalmed as they sighed in unison, with Belle shrugging in response.


	24. Chapter 24

Belle, I mean, Bianca, and her two best friends Iris and King Harkinian, were heading to Nacrene City after several long chapters of bullshit. Well, that didn't happen, because I'm too fucking lazy to do that. So they made it to Nacrene, only to see Lenora waiting for them at the gate.

"Why hello, my fine fellow guests." Lenora introduced as she chuckled, her hands on her firm hips, "And I take it that you're here because you want to challenge me?"

Bianca squealed as she held her hands together, letting out extremely wet farts in glee. "That's right! I'm all prepped up and ready!"

Lenora eyed Bianca cautiously, taking a step back."You seem to have a bit of gas in you, young lady. Maybe you should go rest up a bit."

Bianca waved her hands. "Oh no, I don't need resting! What I do need is a badge!" She farted again, going from a tuba-like sound to very wet, sounding like popping bubbles.

Lenora sighed in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes. "No, seriously, you should go rest. No one farts like that. It's not normal."

"But you are the normal type gym leader, correct?" Harkinian asked, his right hand on his face.

Lenora sighed as he shrugged, closing her eyes. "Look, come challenge me in the very back of the museum when you're ready." She glanced at Bianca, telling her before she left, "And you need to go see a doctor. Your farting is not healthy for you." She then left.

Bianca let out a tuba like toot as she placed her hands behind her back, frowning as she sniffled. "But... I'm perfectly healthy..."

"Not with those logic defying farts, you are!" Iris taunted as she pointed at Bianca. Harkinian heartily laughed as he wrapped his right arm around the confused, farting Bianca.


	25. Chapter 25

Farting Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were at the bar nearby the museum, just chilling. Bianca was starting to count how disgusting her farts were, while Iris and Harkinian were consulting with each other, wondering what their plan was.

"You think Bianca will be fine by herself?" King Harkinian asked as he rubbed his chin.

Iris shook her head as she glanced back at Bianca. "Honestly, she's more likely to die than she is to actually succeed." She shook her head as she groaned. "I can't believe this stupid fanfic is nearly two years old..."

"Two years old?" Bianca gasped as she let out a high pitched, squeaky toot. "Wow! I've been pooting for that long?" She squeaked as she hugged Iris, her butt in the air as she farted loud enough ti rip right through her white dress, revealing her white panties, which were extremely brown for obvious reasons.

All of the other customers nearby fled in horror as they ran from the bar, with Iris groaning loudly as Harkinian chuckled. Oshawott was embarrassed to still be around Bianca, though Bianca's most recent fart caused a nearby maple tree to fall right on the water type otter Pokemon, flattening him like a pancake. Poor Oshawott.


	26. Chapter 26

Farting Bianca finally decided to change herself, albeit in a rather unexpected way. Inside the Pokemon Center's bathroom, Bianca was letting squeaky high pitched farts fly as she replaced the white dress she was wearing, replacing it with something more... revealing. Iris waited inside, with King Harkinian eating DINNER at another restaurant within the city.

"How long does it take to change dirty underwear?" Iris muttered as she rolled her eyes. She entered the bathroom, shocked to see Bianca still wearing her normal shirt, but her lower part of her body having something different. "What..."

Bianca had a pair of sexy, tight white colored jeans on, making her hips more revealing. Her butt was noticeably big and bubble shaped, allowing her farts to come out more elegantly.

"This things make me feel great!" Bianca squealed as she turned her butt around, looking down as she giggled. "Watch what I can do in these?" Bianca farted loudly, a tuba like sound echoing within the entire Pokemon Center as the loud, rotten smelling fart puffed up her jeans, making her butt appear even bigger as it jiggled a bit.

Iris placed her right hand over her mouth as she felt like gagging, both from the smell and the way Bianca's butt jiggled. "Good lord! Your butt jiggles from farting?"

Bianca giggled as she held her hands together, letting out another tuba toot that made her butt jiggle even more. "Yeah! It makes me wanna fart even more!"

Iris rolled her eyes to the back of her eyes as she fainted, not being able to handle Bianca's gassiness and stupidity.


	27. Chapter 27

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Two years. Two whole friggin' years. Pokemon Black and White 1 are two years old, their sequels are coming here to the US of A soon, and this craptacular fanfic... is 2 years old. I do apologize for all the crap that literally came of this, but hey, at least I'm actually progressing with it. Or not. Just take your Farting Bianca and enjoy it, damn it.

* * *

With her new white colored tight jeans, Bianca farted more than ever, eager to make everyone feel awkward, disgusted, and aroused at the same time. Iris was still on the ground, having fainted as Bianca left the Pokemon Center, bouncing up and down with joy, letting out loud tuba poots as her butt jiggled.

"Look out, world! I'm just no weapon of gas destruction!" Bianca exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her big butt, farting so loud it destroyed the entire Pokemon Center, "I'm a atomic flatulent bomb!" She then released a high pitched squeaky fart that got much deeper, sounding more tuba like with bubbles heard. She giggled as she skipped towards the Nacrene City gym, ready to take on Lenora.

"So... I see that you decided to take up the challenge for the Basic Badge." Lenora sighed as she folded her arms.

Bianca nodded as she moved her hips, letting out wet poots as she did. "You bet! My tuba butt is going to blow your mind away!"

Lenora rolled her eyes as she sent out two Pokeballs. "Touching. Let's get this over with..."

A male Herdier and a male Watchog appeared out of the balls. Bianca placed her pokeball in between her butt cheeks, turning around and bending over as she farted the pokeball onto the field, summoning Oshawott. Oshawott coughed from the horrendous flatulence, only to be knocked into the air by a tackle from Herdier. Oshawott came falling to the ground, his right leg twitching as he looked up, only to be confused by Watchog, who used Confuse Ray.

"No! Oshawott!" Bianca exclaimed as she released a deep pitched fart that turned wet.

Oshawott attempted to shake it off, but he got smacked by a Return from Watchog, knocking the water type otter Pokemon out cold. Herdier and Watchog laughed triumphantly. Bianca cried out in horror.

Lenora chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Just admit it, you lost. Now deal with it and let me fight real trainers."

Bianca shook her head as she pouted while pooting. "No! I'm getting that badge! I'll fight... myself!" She then jumped down to the plain battlefield, facing Watchog and Herdier. Oshawott was in the back, anime swirlies on his face as he was unable to get back up.

Everyone watching the battle gasped in shock. Even Lenora was caught off guard, stepping back to see that the flatulent female freak was serious.

"Oh... this should be good." Lenora stated as she chuckled, wagging her left index finger, "I can't wait to see you fail." She then snapped her fingers. "Show her no mercy!"

Bianca gulped as she prepared herself, preparing to poop her pants as she was rightfully trembling with fright, not prepared for the butt kicking she would receive. Watchog used Confuse Ray on her, rendering her useless as Herdier tackled fully into her, knocking her all the way back. Bianca had anime swirlies on her face as well, but she kept farting regardless, the awful stench being powerful enough to cause Herdier and Watchog to go insane, screaming as they tried to get the awful smell out of their heads, but bumped into each other, each knocked out cold. Once the confusion finally started to wear off, Bianca stood up, the anime swirlies gone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Did... did I win?" Bianca asked as she let out a cute little poot.

Lenora dropped her jaw in disbelief. "What... how... unbelievable..." She fell to her knees. "I lost... to farts...?"

Everyone inside the gym were speechless, either unable to say anything, or knocked out cold by Bianca's awful flatulence. Bianca stood there like an idiot, farting loudly as usual.


	28. Chapter 28

Bianca won the Basic Badge, squealing with joy as she jumped up and down, letting out loud, rotten farts as she did. Iris and King Harkinian were both speechless, neither of the two understanding how she did it.

"Well, I guess that was quite unexpected," King Harkinian pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head. "In other news, this story got a dramatic reading."

Iris rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Yeah, and it also got a mock up. Not really impressive." She closed her eyes as she lifted her head up. "The only good news to spoil is that in two years, I'll be the champion."

King Harkinian stared at iris in awe. "Wait, seriously? You're going to be the champion soon?" He gaffed, not believing it. "How could that be?"

Iris turned to Harkinian, shaking her head. "Listen, your majesty, there's a lot I haven't told you about myself. I'm currently..."

Before Iris could explain herself, Bianca farted so loudly, that it caused the entire city to collapse on itself, leaving only Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian. Bianca giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, letting out a tuba like toot as Iris and King Harkinian gave each other odd looks.


	29. Chapter 29

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were at the foot of the Pinwheel Forest, with Harkinian and Iris distanced to the left as they were trying their best not to vomit, as Bianca's farts were smelling worse by the minute. Bianca, however, was oblivious to her rotten smell, as she was too busy being excited, jumping up and down as she let out brief, smelly poots in glee as her tight white jeans puffed up, making her butt appear even bigger.

"I can't believe we're actually going into the Pinwheel Forest!" Bianca squealed with joy, her eyes closed. "Oh gosh, I'm so excited I could pee!"

Iris rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "Well, given how you're a gassy giant, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to poop your pants."

Bianca turned around, facing Iris as she wrapped her arms around the back of my head. "You honestly think I would do that in public?" She asked, astonished to hear Iris even question the possibility.

King Harkinian sheepishly rubbed his right arm. "Well, I don't mean to interrupt this odd conversation, but shouldn't we FOR-" He held his left index finger up, "-get about this and keep on going? We're not making any progress just complaining!"

Just as Iris was going to comment, Cory popped out of nowhere, laughing as he wrapped his left arm around Iris. "Hey sistah, did you miss me?"

Iris screamed as she punched Cory in the face. "Ugh! The only good thing about the 2012 world ending bullshit is getting away from you and Princess Poot Tootstool over here!"

Bianca farted loudly as her tuba like flatulence echoed within the forest, with some yellow gas visibly emitting from Bianca's big butt as Harkinian and Iris looked on in disgust, Bianca's fart getting deeper pitched and more disgusting as Bianca had a naive look on her face. Cory got back up, shaking his head as he shook off the punch he took to the face, to notice Bianca farting in front of him. After several seconds of awkwardness, Bianca pooted again, though it was brief.

"Oopsie whoopsie, I made a poopsie!" Bianca exclaimed with glee as she began giggling again.

Suddenly, the Swanna from Route 1 popped up, flying above the group, and he was pissed. "I friggin' told you to hold in your damn mustard gas, sweet cheeks! Now I'm gonna go turbotastic on your asses!" He took in a deep breath as he fired a Hydro Pump at the group, completely soaking them, as well as sending them hurdling into the forest, washed away by the powerful blast of water.


	30. Chapter 30

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were all in the Pinwheel Forest, with the Hydro Pump separating them. Bianca got up, coughing as she rubbed her gassy butt, letting out a wet toot as she opened her eyes, looking around and gasping.

"What? Where am I?" Bianca asked as she gulped, trembling with fright as she farted again. "Oshy? Iris? Mr. Harkinian?"

Several noises started to pop up, causing Bianca to scream as she started running around in circles. She then tripped over a branch on the ground, falling on her face as her butt was up in the air, letting out a loud, tuba like fart that caused more of the residing Pokemon in the forest to run out as they feared for their lives, the godawful stench lingering as the trees started to slowly melt. Bianca got back up, sobbing as she rubbed the back of her head, getting back up, her tight white jeans fully puffed up.

"Oh I'm scared..." Bianca sniffled as she held both of her arms, still letting out rotten farts as she looked around, freaked out by the fact that she was all alone. "I'm pooping my pants... I wish Cheren, Hilbert, and Hilda were here... they would know what to do..."


	31. Chapter 31

Iris groaned as she stood up, rubbing her head as she placed her hands on her hips, approaching King Harkinian, who was on his back. "Hey Hark, get up! We got soaked!"

King Harkinian coughed as he shook his head, glancing up at Iris. "Oah! That was terrible!" He stood up, dusting his royal orange and yellow clothing as he cleared his throat. "Where is Bianca?"

Iris sighed as she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know. That stupid gasbag could be far off from here as far as I know." She shrugged as she opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Well, no case in moping. We're lost in this big, stupid forest."

King Harkinian raised his right index finger. "Don't fret, Iris, I have a map!" He then pulled his map out, sprawling it as he held it with both of his hands, letting iris look at it under his right shoulder. "We're somewhere in the middle. We just have to head up north towards the bridge."

Iris nodded as she looked at all the locations of the map. "Hmm. I hope that airhead blonde has a map on her, too..."

* * *

"Ahhh..." Bianca stated as she finished wiping herself, pulling her panties up, followed by her tight white jeans, which had a noticeably large brown stain on the back as she released a cute little poot, tossing the object she wiped her butt with in the bushes. "That felt so good!"

Looking up at the sky, which was mostly obscured by the tall trees, Bianca wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she released a high pitched fart, which got much deeper as it ended on a wet note.

"I wish I had a map so I could know where I was in this forest," Bianca commented, gasping as her eyes widened, farting in shock, "Oh my! I just realized... I used my map to wipe my tushie!"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Bianca is even more of an airhead than you would expect.


	32. Chapter 32

Bianca whimpered as she was literally going around in circles, having zero ideas of where to go as she was lost in the giant Pinwheel Forest. She tried thinking of which way to go as she recognized the trees, bushes, and rocks she passed, surprisingly holding in her farts as she tried to concentrate for once.

"Gosh darn, where do I go?" Bianca asked as she placed her hands on her hips, looking around. "I wish Iris and the King were still with me! I don't think I could do this alone!"

Bianca's stomach growled loudly as Bianca sighed, rubbing her grumbling belly with her right hand. "And I'm so hungry... I wish I had some baked bean burritos right now..." She then let out a deep pitch fart as she sighed.

Meanwhile, several miles to the east, Bianca's Oshawott was stumbling in the words, not knowing where to go as he was trying to find his way back home, not wanting to be stuck with the gassy Bianca. To his dismay, he got snatched up by a Braviary, being taken high into the sky. Oshawott screamed as he flailed his stubby little arms, trying to break free from the Braviary's strong talons, but failing.


	33. Chapter 33

King Harkinian and Iris were getting close to the Skyarrow Bridge, with the King holding a map of the entire Pinwheel Forest. Unfortunately, or rather luckily for them, the duo seemed to not have found Bianca, deciding to continue on forward, knowing that somehow she would fine her way back.

"You know, at first I felt a little bad just leaving Bianca behind..." Iris mumbled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, shaking her head as she laughed. "Then I remembered, she's like chaos incarnate. She can be anywhere, anytime, when the moment requires it."

King Harkinian turned his head left, facing Iris. "Wait, how do you know this?" He asked as he moved his map up and down and all around.

Iris narrowed her eyes as she glanced at King Harkinian. "It's a fanfic about a human Pokemon girl farting. I think it's pretty obvious that chaotic things will happen." She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. "Ohohoho, I can't wait to see how long it takes for her to get out of this forest..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pokemon's Farting Bianca was somehow still in the middle of the Pinwheel Forest, scaring the Pokemon living there left and right with her loud, rotten farts. Her butt was a sight for sore eyes, catching the attention of certain perverted Pokemon as they tried approaching Bianca's butt to touch it, only for Bianca to fart, her powerful flatulence either causing them to flee like Sonic or end up getting knocked out. Bianca placed both of her hands on her butt as she let out several trombone like farts that quickly got deep pitched like tubas, all of them echoing throughout the forest.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm still gassy as always!" Bianca innocently piped as her tuba like flatulence countered with her high pitched innocent demeanor. "But I really wish I was out of this forest! I can't be here forever!" She then let out one really deep pitched poot, which turned wet immediately as her eyes widened. "...Uh oh. I gotta go potty again!"


	34. Chapter 34

Bianca sighed as she was sitting on a log, farting away as she stunk up the Pinwheel Forest. She shook her head as she was getting bored.

"Oh, I'm tired of waiting." Bianca muttered as she sighed, her hands on her face as she looked up at the clear blue sky, "But I'm tired of wandering around in circles! I wish there was some way for me to fly!"

Bianca farted again, giving her a great idea as she clasped her hands together. Standing up, she placed both of her hands on her jeans clad butt, farting as hard as she could as she lifted her legs off the ground, farting in the air.

"Golly! I can fart to fly around!" Bianca exclaimed with glee as she held her hands together in front of her, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the forest, "This will let me get out of this beautiful forest quicker!"

With her new ability, Bianca farted out of the spot she was in, flying above the trees as she spotted the Skyarrow Bridge, flying right towards it, her flatulence causing the clear blue sky over the Pinwheel Forest to turn somewhat darker and greener.


	35. Chapter 35

"So, how close are we to the Skyarrow Bridge?" Iris asked as she was petting Axew, who was resting in her arms.

King Harkinian continued looking at his map of the Pinwheel Forest, murmuring as he thoroughly looked through it. "Hmm... we should be close... after all, we've been here for two hours..."

Iris squinted as she looked up at the yellow sunset sky, seeing a silhouette of the Skyarrow Bridge towards the northern direction. She pointed at it, exclaiming with excitement, "There! I see it! The Skyarrow Bridge!"

King Harkinian laughed with joy as he placed his map away. "Oah! It IS the Skyarrow Bridge! Let's go, fast paced!" He suggested.

Iris nodded as she and King Harkinian dashed towards the northern direction, with Axew holding on tightly to Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile it the extremely flatulent Bianca, she was still flying with her farts, stinking up the forest as she looked all over for the Skyarrow Bridge, somehow still being lost in the Pinwheel Forest despite being high in the sky.

"I don't believe it!" Bianca exclaimed over her loud, tuba like flatulence as she folded her arms. "I could have sworn that I saw the Skyarrow Bridge to the east! But then it was to the west!"

Bianca's butt was starting to loose stream, the deep pitch poots emitted from it become less frequent as Bianca slowed down.

"Hey!" Bianca angrily shouted as she glared at her jeans clad butt, slapping it twice on her right cheek, causing it to jiggle. "I didn't stay stop tooting! Keep going full speed ahead, my big booty!"

Bianca farted abruptly, a loud squishy noise following as the back of Bianca's white jeans turned brown and got somewhat lumpier. Bianca gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, as she stopped flying.

"Oh no! I pooped in my pants again!" Bianca exclaimed, blinking as she looked down, to see that she was above a freshwater river stream. She gulped as she released a brief toot, screaming as she fell into the river, causing a big splash as the beautifully bright blue water turned disgustingly brown and green.


	36. Chapter 36

Iris and King Harkinian reached the base of the Pinwheel Forest's entrance to the Skyarrow Bridge, having successful gone through the surprisingly huge Pinwheel Forest. King Harkinian was looking at the bridge from the base while Iris rested on top of a nearby oak tree branch, looking back into the forest.

"You know, that fart factory sure is taking her time." Iris muttered, referring to Bianca as she turned her head to the left, eying King Harkinian. "Do you think we should go back for her, or just keep going?"

King Harkinian thought profoundly as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Hmm... maybe we should just wait here and get some rest." He then proceeded to shrug. "I'm sure Bianca will find her way here. Eventually. Soon."

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Bianca emerged from the river, moaning as she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as fart bubbles appeared directly behind her, the water surrounding her being a disgusting green shade of brown.

"Oh... I knew I shouldn't have gone turbo..." Bianca mumbled as she felt the water vibrate her farting butt, being halfway in the river stream as she was closer to the Skyarrow Bridge, but still having plenty of distance to go.


	37. Chapter 37

Bianca farted loudly as she sighed, folding her arms together, getting out of the river dream, her jeans all wet. "Man, that river made me wet... and not in the good way." Her jeans puffed up as she pooted loudly, her farts echoing throughout the forest. "Oh, I know I'm close to the Skyarrow Bridge, but I keep on getting pulled back on my progress..."

Cheren was going through the Pinwheel Forest as well, training his Purrlion to become a mighty Liepard as he spotted Bianca through several trees, seeing her farting and noticing her jeans puffing up. He gawked, his eyes shrinking as his Purrlion shook his head.

"Bianca? Farting?" Cheren mumbled as he placed his right hand on his head. "No... oh no... Hilda didn't get her started, did she?" He groaned as he shook his right clenched fist, closing his eyes. "Didn't she know what kinds of horrors Bianca can bring out of her rear...?"

Bianca farted loudly, causing one of the trees in front of Cheren to fall right on top of him, crushing him as his glasses got knocked off. Cheren's Purrlion looked in amazement as he started licking his right paw, with Cheren moaning in pain, his left leg twitching.


	38. Chapter 38

Bianca farted loudly yet again as she sighed, her arms wrapped around the back of her head as she was still walking in the Pinwheel Forest, trying her best to find the Skyarrow Bridge, even though she was heading towards the right direction. Her fat ass kept churning out smelly gas that caused nearly everything around her to melt, the loud tuba like sounds shaking the area like an earthquake. At this point, the sky was pure yellow, as sunset has finally arrived.

"Gosh, am I sure hungry." Bianca mumbled as her stomach growled, being outdone in loudness by her farting, "I haven't had a bean burrito in hours..." She tilted her head to the right as she blinked, pondering. "I just hope Iris and the King are waiting for me and my big, tooty booty..."

Meanwhile at the base of the Skyarrow Bridge, Iris and King Harkinian were playing a game of chess, with Iris somehow doing better than Harkinian, who gawked at her surprisingly amazing chess skills.


	39. Chapter 39

As sunset turned into night, with the yellow sky transitioning into dark blue with plenty of bright white stars in the sky, Bianca finally reached the base of the Skyarrow Bridge after going through the Pinwheel Forest in what felt like circles, panting as she placed her hands on her face, still farting loudly as her tight jeans were so puffed up they couldn't puff anymore.

"Oh my... after all this time, I finally reached the base..." Bianca mumbled as her eyes narrowed down, feeling exhausted. "At least I don't have to worry about needing to deposit my gold... but it would be nice if I had panties on..."

Iris shuddered in disgust as she overheard Bianca, resting on a hammock alongside the snoozing King Harkinian between two pine trees. "Eww... that's absolutely disgusting." She stuck her tongue out at Bianca. "You're such a kid, fart face!"

Bianca giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out a gross wet poot. "Well, I do try! I am the gassiest person in all of Unova!"

"I can only hope so..." Iris muttered as she shuddered, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't want to discover that there are people just as gross as you..."

Bianca continued to giggle as she climbed up one of the pine trees, squeezing in between King Harkinian and Iris as she turned on her left, facing Iris. "Well, good night, Iris!" She kissed Iris on the forehead as she stretched her arms, deciding to sleep on the other side as she immediately snoozed, her poop filled jeans in Iris's face.

Iris was now wide awake, her eyes fully wide and filled with terror as Bianca farted directly in her face, her big butt blasting loud, sulfur like gas directly into Iris's face. For Iris, this was a fate worse than death.


	40. Chapter 40

Iris was unable to sleep as Bianca farted loudly in her face, with Bianca breathing in and out with her mouth, farting at every instant of her breathing out. Bianca's butt. which was clad in formerly white tight jeans that were now completely, disgustingly brown stained from Bianca's continuous wind breaking, was directly in Iris's face, its giant mass expelling gas so foul it could cause genocide. Iris whimpered as she tried calling King Harkinian, but her own whispers were cancelled out by Bianca's deep pitched, tuba like flatulence, that only got grosser.

"Harkinian... Harkinian...!" Iris called out as she made her voice loudly, the hammock shaking as Bianca's farting got more violent. "Oh, **_it's no use_**...! Harkinian! Get up!"

King Harkinian yawned loudly as he raised his head, smacking his lips as his eyes were lowered, turning his head to Iris. "What's wrong, mah gurl? You can't get any sleep?"

Iris growled as she glared at Harkinian. "It's hard to sleep when you have a productive fart factory constantly pumping gas out right in your face!" She snapped.

Harkinian chuckled as he shook his head, lying back down on the hammock. "Oh Iris, you don't have to worry. I'm sure Bianca will change her position soon."

Suddenly, Bianca turned around, her big, poopy butt now in front of Harkinian. Harkinian felt his dignity blow away as Bianca farted loudly in front of him, the stink from her farts getting more sulfur like as Harkinian's face turned green, puffing his cheeks as he was ready to barf. As Bianca kept farting, all of the trees in the Pinwheel Forest surrounding the smelly hammock started to collapse as they all fell one by one, the enchanted forest becoming less enchanted and more deadly as the innocent Pokemon dwelling the forest either ran as fast as they could out, or collapsed on the way, dying as a result of the overpowered flatulence. Bianca was completely unaware that her farts were deadly, as she was snuggling up with her hands together, giggling as her earth shattering farts provided a sharp contrast.


	41. Chapter 41

Bianca farted like there was no tomorrow, her big gassy butt aimed at the sky as her tuba like poots from hell were getting worse and worse, with both Iris and King Harkinian feeling worse for it.

"Oh god... her big butt is literally right next to my face..." Harkinian whispered over to Iris, Bianca's butt blocking him with its giant mass and gas.

Iris pinched her nose with her left hand as she wafted Bianca's flatulence with her right hand. "I think we need to take all those baked beans and burritos of hers and chuck it into the Castelia City sewers."

Bianca grunted as she let out a wet fart, something sounding like it squished out as she sighed of relief, following with a cute little poot. Iris and Harkinian both screamed as they jumped right out of the hammock, realizing that Bianca pooped herself as they ran right into the Skyarrow Bridge terminal.

"Real talk?" Iris asked Harkinian as she held him, with Harkinian holding her in response. "I legitimately think that hanging out with Bianca is melting our brains."

"You think?" Harkinian snapped back as they both glanced back at Bianca in horror, as Bianca crunched up, a horrific fart followed by a splosh as she giggled whimsically, with Iris and Harkinian literally shaken with fear.


	42. Chapter 42

Bianca woke up, stretching her arms as she sat on the hammock, her butt getting disgutingly mushy from all the poop she made in her pants while snoozing. She looked at the blue colored base terminal leading to the Skyarrow Bridge, to see that Iris and King Harkinian were gone.

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed as she fell off the hammock, landing flat on her face as her big butt was in the air, farting loudly like a tuba as she had anime swirls on her face in place of her eyes. "They left me again..."

Getting up on her feet, Bianca decided to go rolling around at the speed of sound, using her farts to speed herself up as she zipped through the terminal, causing the people inside to throw up in disgust as one of the Hikers covered his mouth with both of his hands, his face turning green.

"Good lord, does that girl not know what a bathroom is?" He commented as he smelled Bianca's awful stench lingering.

Bianca ran up the stairs as she called out for Iris and King Harkinian, the poop in her jeans sliding down as she left brown stains on the bridge, much to the horror of bystanders walking by, who watched as Bianca flailed her ams about. Iris and King Harkinian were casually walking in the halfway point, turning around to see Bianca approaching them after passing the eastern bridge tower.

"Oh crap, she managed to catch up!" Iris exclaimed, her face turning white as she trembled with fright, holding Harkinian. "Quick, your majesty! What do we do?"

King Harkinian rubbed his chin as he thought, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Well, it might not be wise in the long run, but I think I know how to get her off our trail." He then pulled out a blue warp portal out of his yellow cloak, jumping into it with Iris tightly holding onto him.

Bianca stopped in her tracks as she looked at the portal, staring at it for a few moments as it began to shrink. Shrieking while typically farting loudly, Bianca jumped into the portal, squeezing herself in as her butt literally stuck out with her legs flailing, her deep pitched farts getting louder as it caused the flock of Swanna from the north to stop flying over the Skyarrow Bridge, feeling the vibrations of Bianca's flatulence as the portal forced Bianca's butt in, completely disappearing. All the people on the bridge felt the vibrations and heard the sounds of Bianca's flatulence, screaming and panicking as they ran about on the Skyarrow Bridge, some of them either fainting on the walking path or jumping onto either the road or river below, committing suicide.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ugh... where am I?" Bianca groaned, sitting behind a stump as she shook her head.

Iris was on her back, her eyes narrowed as she sighed. "Where do you think, butt face?"

Bianca farted loudly as a loud squish was heard, with Bianca shrugging in confusion. "I don't know, that's why I asked!"

King Harkinian was standing up, rubbing his chin he observed the area, noticing the different areas were each in their own season. "**Hmmm...** It looks like... we're in a hub world of sorts..."

The trio somehow have ended up in the Click Clock Wood, which **_totally_** was a surprising feat.

"A hub world? Ooh, I like hubs!" Bianca exclaimed as she clapped her hands repeatedly, being excited. "Just as much as I like farting!"

Iris and Harkinian stared blankly at Bianca, who let out a loud, trombone like poot that got deeper pitched as Bianca blinked several times.

"Actually, scratch that. I love farting WAY more than anything!" Bianca exclaimed as she giggled, placing her hands on her gassy butt as she farted loudly several more times, each grosser than the last as she pooped her pants with joy.

Iris placed her right hand on her forehead as she sighed in annoyance, closing her eyes. "What are we gonna do with her..."

King Harkinian noticed the door leading to the spring section was open, nudging Iris by the right shoulder. "Look, there's a door over there. Let's try and lose her."

"Right behind you." Iris muttered in agreement as she nodded her head.

Bianca sighed of relief as she released a nasty wet toot, her butt feeling mushy as she opened her eyes. "Guys, what are you-"

To her shock, Iris and King Harkinian were gone, having dashed into the door towards Spring. Bianca bent over, farting her way into the door as she entered the spring section, not wanting to be left behind.


	44. Chapter 44

"Run! As fast as you can!" Iris called out as she and King Harkinian headed straight towards the giant pond, ignoring the pouring rain as they continued swimming across the pond, not caring that their clothes were wet.

Gnawty looked up, quite confused as he watched Iris and King Harkinian head towards the garden containing the giant blue flower underneath the Zubbas' beehive, waiting for someone to let him back inside his home.

Bianca farted her way into the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, being in the entrance garden as she placed her hands on her hips, looking at the orange colored snarebear plant, which looked at her back. Her flatulence wafting around the wooded area, Bianca gasped as she noticed it, as well as the walking green hooded purple Grumblin Hood.

"Oh my gosh!" Bianca exclaimed as she pooted in excitement, letting out more trombone like sounding farts as she was bouncing with joy. "It's Pokemon I've never seen before!" She then bent down as she farted loudly again, tossing her pokeball containing Oshawott. "Come on, Wotter! Go show them what you're made of!"

Bianca's Oshawott appeared out of his pokeball, sniffing the air as he gagged, his face turning green. The Grumblin Hood ran towards Oshawott, kicking him in the stomach as he landed on the snarebear, which started crushing him as Oshawott screamed in pain. Bianca gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh no! Mijumaru is in trouble!" Bianca exclaimed as she got determined, shaking her fists. "Don't worry, Oshy, I'm coming!" She bent down as she farted, leaping at the snarebear as she squeezed in, hugging her Oshawott tightly, who was in severe pain. Bianca's butt was pointed at the air, letting out a rotten raunchy fart as it echoed throughout the entire area. Bianca's tuba like sounding fart caused the forest to shake, which caused the small bees surrounding the beehive to die as they fell into the green grass. The snarebear melted, not being able to handle Bianca's rotten gassiness as the Grumblin Hood ran for cover, jumping into the green bramble field towards the left.

"Oh Oshawoshy, I'm glad you're safe!" Bianca exclaimed as she hugged her Oshawott tightly, making her jeans dirtier than a giant mud pit as Oshawott screamed, trying to get away from Bianca, but failing.


	45. Chapter 45

Bianca called out for Iris and King Harkinian as she wandered into the pond, the clear water turning brown and green as she pooted in the water, her fart bubbles increasing in size as she hoped that the pond led a way to them. Oshawott was still in her clutches, forcing himself to bite Bianca as he then ran towards the exit, screaming for his life. Bianca frowned as she lost her Oshawott, but was more concerned over her friends. She then looked down to see Gnawty the purple colored beaver in the pond, suffocating from Bianca's flatulence as he was knocked out unconscious, floating upside down as he was lifted to the surface, his red tongue sticking out.

"Oh my gosh, did my cutesy tootsies do that?" Bianca commented as she glanced at her butt, which was vibrating violently as she kept pumping out worse farts, which were getting wetter, literally.

Bianca then noticed a little garden ahead of her, laying in the water like a boat as she used her farts to propel her forward, stopping as she was right in front of the garden. She then climbed out, panting as she felt a little air headed from all her farting, only to be headbutted by the angry blue colored bull, aptly named Big Butt. Bianca fell on her own big butt, letting out a loud poot as a splat followed, with Bianca sniffling as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's... not nice..." Bianca whimpered as she began crying, only to get impaled in the stomach by the Big Butt again, letting out another raunchy toot in response.


	46. Chapter 46

Iris and King Harkinian were looking down at Bianca being bullied by the Big Butt bull from the top of the Zubba beehive, looking at each other as they sighed in relief.

"At least we don't have to worry about her farting antics here." Iris stated, smiling as she faced Harkinian.

King Harkinian nodded his head in agreement. "I concur. But we better go, before she eventually finds us." He stated bluntly as he raised his right index finger.

As they decided to move on upwards the giant brown colored tree, a small orange Zubba popped out, seeing the two humans heading towards the tree. He shook his head as he zipped back into his hive, to tell the news to his fellow Zubbas.

Meanwhile, Bianca was running around the small garden as the Big Butt was chasing her, intent on giving her a beating. Bianca stopped in her tracks as she placed both hands on her stomach, feeling a pain as she bended over, the Big Butt about to strike as she farted loudly in his face, causing him to fall back as he grunted in annoyance. Bianca turned around, seeing her brown stained white jeans puff up as she let out another deep pitched poot again, sighing of relief.

"Thank Arceus for those baked beans..." Bianca admitted with a smile as she farted loudly again, causing the Big Butt bull to be knocked out cold, "I can always rely on my fart storage to save my butt! Literally!"


	47. Chapter 47

Bianca farted loudly yet again in the Big Butt bull's face, proudly doing number two in her jeans as she giggled with joy, her hands on her knees as she shook her poop filled jeans at the unconscious bull. However, Bianca's farting antics with the blue colored bull wouldn't last long, as two Zubbas emerged from the beehive, getting sick of hearing Bianca's constant flatulence.

"There she is!" One of the two Zubbas exclaimed as he pointed at her with his pixelated right hand. "S-sting her!"

Bianca looked up as the two Zubbas came straight towards her. Bianca screamed as she ducked, her big butt right in the air as she trembled, whimpering. As the Zubbas got ready to sting her, Bianca farted loudly, her sulfur like stink instantly killing the Zubbas as her jeans got darker, Bianca's tuba like poot echoing even more throughout the forest. Looking up, Bianca gasped as the beehive above her shook, with several more Zubbas summoned as the Zubba King, colored yellow and his face red with rage, emerging, glancing down to see Bianca.

"How dare you pollute our home with your breaking wind!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he began firing stingers at Bianca. "Prepare to die, butt ugly!"

Bianca screamed as she ran towards the pond, diving into it as her fart bubbles started popping up immediately, with Bianca trying her best to remain underwater as the entire pond became brown and green. The Zubbas fired their stingers at the pond in an attempt to get the farting Bianca, with the Zubba King whistling and summoning the regular bees.

Iris and King Harkinian watched from the wooden platform jetted over the entrance garden, looking at each other as they kept climbing the giant tree, not wanting to get involved with the Zubba King's rage, or allow Bianca to catch up to them.


	48. Chapter 48

Bianca farted loudly as usual, her flatulence making the pond too poisonous to inhabit or swim in as the Zubbas continued firing their stingers into the water, with the Zubba King summoning more and more regular bees to help his cause. Bianca's flatulence made the clean forest more disgusting and foul smelling, which she used to her advantage as she caused some of the green colored Big Clucker birds that dwelled inside the holes to squawk in pain as they were killed from the overpowering smell of Bianca's gas.

"I'm not gonna last long underneath here..." Bianca thought to herself as she realized that she couldn't stay underwater, looking for the quickest path out.

Luckily for her, Bianca spotted the brown platform jetting out of the pond, swimming towards it as she emerged, gasping and farting grossly in shock as she felt a couple of stingers in her butt, which was protected by the "baked brownies" in her completely brown stained white tight jeans. Bianca then began running as fast as she could, the "chocolate" in her pants dripping out as she wasn't concerned about her bowel movements, as the Zubbas and Bees were approaching. Bianca ran around the giant brown tree, relived to see that there were nothing coming out of the various holes as she ran upward, heading up the tree as she dashed as quickly as she could, farting all the way as she tried avoiding the bees, who approached her but fell several feet to the ground dead from the strong stench that emerged out of Bianca's big butt. The entire forest, however, could sense how bad Bianca's farts were, as several growing green leaves started to turn brown and fall off.

"Ugh! It smells like crap up here!" The purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood walking near the Zubba beehive remarked as he shook his head, trying to get the smell out of his head as he walked by the edge.


	49. Chapter 49

Bianca screamed as she ran for her life,typically letting out her infamously loud, smelly farts that stunk the entire forest more as she ran upwards around the giant brown tree, which contrasted with her completely brown stained jeans as she felt her body waste trickle down her legs, with the bees trying to get close to her as they died from the overbearing strength of Bianca's foul flatulence. The Zubbas had slightly more willpower, knocking into Bianca as they made her release deeper pitched poots with smells so bad it cannot be described, but strong enough to make the tree start shedding some of its hard bark as the zubbas collapsed on the platforms, being left for dead.

"Oh man, I'm in a real danger pickle!" Bianca exclaimed amongst her farts as she screamed, jumping from the branch to the wooden platform below as she ran westward, panting frantically. "Maybe my dad had a point in me not being a trainer...!"

Iris spotted Bianca coming her way, turning to King Harkinian. "Quick! Barricade the door!"

Harkinian nodded as he allowed Iris in, going in afterwards and shutting the door closed as he and Iris covered the door, both being inside the tree as they were at the second highest point in the Click Clock Wood.

Bianca screamed, making her way onto the yellow wooden platform jetting over the entrance garden, spotting an open door. Without second thoughts, she dashed immediately into it.

As the Zubbas approached the wooden platform, Piplup popped up, with his Poltergust 5000 in tow. The Zubba King recognized the blue colored, water type penguin Pokemon.

"Beat it, chump!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he pounded his pixelated fists together. "I have no time for you! I got a living fart factory to shut down!"

Piplup smirked as he shook his head. "I've dealt with you before, Zubba King, now meet my fellow clones!" He then clapped his flippers together.

Suddenly, a green colored Penguin popped up, being next to the normal colored Piplup on the left as a yellow colored Piplup and pink colored Piplup appeared on Piplup's right, all three of the different colored penguin Pokemon having their own Poltergust 5000. They all aimed at the Zubbas, prepared to suck them in as the Zubba King laughed it off.

"You think a vacuum can take me down?" The Zubba King insisted as he shook his head, "You should have learned your lesson the last time, but clearly that wasn't enough." He then whistled as he summoned even more Zubbas. "**Zubba pack, _attack!_**"


	50. Chapter 50

Bianca panted frantically, her brown stained pants up against the wooden door as she let out silent but deadly poots, even though they were clearly audible as they were muffled, deep pitched poots that sounded like a tuba. She glanced up at Nabnut The Squirrel, who didn't notice Bianca's strong, foul smelling flatulence as he was _nuts_ for acorns.

"Ooh, visitors!" Nabnut exclaimed as he shoved several more acorns into his mouth, gulping down as he looked back up at Bianca. "Nabnut loves visitors. I rarely get any!"

Bianca's frightened look disappeared as she removed her big, flatulent butt from the door, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Wait, you mean you're a talking Pachirisu?"

"A Pachi what?" Nabnut asked Bianca as he shoved more acorns down his throat. "Listen toots, I'm just a regular squirrel who loves his nuts."

Bianca shuddered as she let out a grossly wet fart, pressing her legs together as she felt the poop spilling down her pants. "Eww... that sounds gross."

"Not as gross as that weird brown liquid going down your legs, lady!" Nabnut pinpointed as he pointed at Bianca's legs, the brown fluid hitting the floor.

Bianca gasped as she farted deeply again, her hands on her face as she finally noticed. "Oh my gosh! Have I pooped myself so much it's literally coming out of these tight jeans of mine? What will my mom say?" She gulped as she let out another deep pitched toot, trembling. "...What will _my dad_ say...?"


	51. Chapter 51

Bianca continued letting them rip out of her big, flatulent butt as Nabnut kept munching on his acorns, not giving a care about Bianca's gassy predicament. Bianca was frightened, though it was now that she was concerned to change her attire.

"Man, I don't think these tight jeans can hold any more poop…" Bianca commented as she let out another deep pitch poot, feeling it vibrate through her butt cheeks. "But I'm like a literal fart factory… I can't stop!"

Nabnut rubbed the back of his head. "You should seek a plumber. I'm sure they can get through messy situations." He suggested.

Bianca frowned as she shook her head. "I don't think plumbers do that with actual people…" She remarked as she sighed.

Bianca's stomach grumbled, making Bianca gasped as she widened her eyes, with Nabnut staring oddly at her. Suddenly, Bianca farted with force, strong enough to destroy the wooden door as her butt cheeks continued vibrating in her completely brown stained jeans, loud enough for the entire Click Clock Wood to hear as the Zubba King looked up, spotting the flatulent female Pokemon Trainer.

"There she is!" The Zubba King called out as he pointed up at Bianca. "Attack!"

Bianca gulped as she let out a wet toot. Being the gassiest living being in all of possible existence wasn't easy.


	52. Chapter 52

Bianca screamed as she made a run for it, heading higher up the tree as she jumped over the yellow platforms, letting out loud toots as she ran up towards the giant nest, jumping into it as the Zubbas and bees followed her. Bianca trembled, covering her head with both of her hands as her big, smelly butt was in the air, letting out more rotten poots as the bright blue sky underneath the light rain clouds turned more ghoulishly green. The bees surrounded Bianca, but instantly died from the overpowering stench of Bianca's farting, with the Zubbas willingly committing suicide as they rammed themselves into Bianca, mainly pinning her gassy butt down.

"Ow! OW!" Bianca groaned in pain as she was knocked all across the nest, making even more of a gross mess in her completely disgusting, brown stained jeans. "You bees are so nasty! Yeowch!"

The Zubba King, however, cared little for Bianca's concern as he rubbed his pixelated hands together. "It won't be long now… I'll sting the life right out of you!" He laughed as he prepared his own stingers, getting close to the nest as Bianca continued getting knocked about like a pinball.


	53. Chapter 53

Iris and King Harkinian were still inside the room with all the whiplashes, the two of them looking at each other as they could hearing Bianca and the Zubbas outside.

"Oh Harkinian, what should we do?" Iris pleaded as she also pushed against the door alongside Harkinian, mainly to keep Bianca out.

Harkinian murmured as he placed his right hand on his chin, pondering loudly. "Hmm... well, I think the best course of action is to wait. Maybe when the voices die down, we can come out."

"But who knows how long that will be!" Iris exclaimed as she launched her arms in the air.

Outside, Bianca was jumping up the platforms leading to the room, still letting out loud deep pitched farts in fright as the Zubbas got closer. Bianca reached the platform housing the door, pounding on it as she begged to get inside, farting in the orange snarebear's face.


	54. Chapter 54

"Help! Let me in!" Bianca cried as she pounded on the door, trembling as she felt the poop in her brown stained jeans dripping out. "I don't think I can handle the stress of getting stung!"

The Zubbas all surrounded Bianca, getting ready to tackle into her as Bianca turned around, screaming in fright as she crouched down, her hands on her head as her big butt was aimed at the air. As the Zubbas all charged towards Bianca, Bianca farted loudly, her smelly deep pitched poots instantly knocking the Zubbas out one by one as they fell to their doom. The Zubba King approached Bianca, gawking as he buzzed back, smelling Bianca's flatulence as he also saw his Zubbas falling like flies.

"What!? No!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he shook his head, placing his pixelated hands on his face. "My army of Zubbas! This cannot be!"

Bianca cried as tears came out of her eyes, her entire body trembling as she kept farting out smelly gas, causing the wooden door to melt as King Harkinian and Iris screamed, running to the back of the wooded room as the Zubba King took it upon himself to try and knock Bianca out, but another loud, raunchy poot from her caused the Zubba King to miss and hit the branch, screaming as he went tumbling down, landing in the bramble fields head first as his body sunk, unable to regain his senses as he coughed.

"Did... Bianca take care of all those wasps with her farts?" Iris gulped as she had her eyes widened, frightfully watching Bianca let out another toot.


	55. Chapter 55

Bianca pooted loudly as she blinked, with Iris and King Harkinian exchanging odd glances with each other as they stared at Bianca. The three were quite shocked, with all of them stunned that Bianca thwarted off the Zubba King and his hive of Zubbas.

"Bianca, your weapon of mass ass gas destruction saved us!" Iris exclaimed as she tossed her arms in the air.

Bianca touched her fingertip as she let out a high pitched squeaker, which got much deeper pitched as it continued. "Oh gosh... I have to say, I'm quite surprised that my tooty booty actually killed those nasty bees!"

King Harkinian laughed as he wrapped his left arm around Bianca. "Oah! You don't have to worry about them now! Now that they're out of the picture, we can continue to-" He then froze, realizing what he just said. "Oh wait..."

Bianca farted loudly again, so loud it caused the branch they were standing on to break, sending all three falling into the bramble field below. Iris, King Harkinian, and Bianca all screamed as Bianca continued farting, which only made matters worse as in addition to the bad smell, it made the brambles grow more, feeding off of Bianca's bad gas. The Big Clucker birds took a brief peek at what was occurring, blinking in astonishment as they hid back in their holes, hearing the screams of the three echo throughout the forested area.


	56. Chapter 56

Bianca farted so many times that the beautiful, green spring Click Clock Wood was beginning to turn into a gross mix of brown and green, with the giant tree itself slowly melting. Iris and Harkinian knew that it wouldn't be long before they started to melt from the horrible logic defying stench that was Bianca's flatulence.

"Wow, everything really smells like rotten eggs!" Bianca commented blissfully as she giggled, her hands on her face as she pooted even louder. "I gotta eat more non sweets! Then my stink can be even stinkier!"

Iris sighed in annoyance as she and Harkinian slowly crawled towards the tunnel that lead out of the spring zone. "I remember when I was just going around Unova and not being part of this literal dump."

"I remember when I was just used for funny YouTube Poops." Harkinian added as they exited the spring zone, with Bianca dashing after them as her farting caused all the bright, green grass to disappear in an instant, with the orange snarebears having melted.


	57. Chapter 57

Bianca was back in the hub world of the Click Clock Wood, watching Iris and Harkinian quickly scramble into the yellow summer section. Bianca gasped as she farted her way over, entering the summer entrance as her big butt got stuck. Bianca farted more and more, her rotten flatulence killing the bees surrounding the beehives, which in turn melted. The two Buzzbombers in the back ground gawked as they could smell Bianca's gross gas, falling to the leaves battened ground as the Chinkers simply stared, with Bianca farting her way in as she pooped her pants yet again.

"Man, I really got a lot of pootsy in my tushy," Bianca commented innocently as she exited the tunnel, glancing at her completely brown stained jeans as she farted loudly again, giggling. "But hey, it feels so good to let them out! Always better out than in!"

Iris and King Harkinian quickly climbed up the giant yellow tree as they watched Bianca fond over her flatulence. The annoying green colored Bic Clucker birds tried to snap at the two,m but Harkinian punched them in the face, with Iris running ahead.

"Go! As fast as you can!" Iris shouted out to Harkinian as she jumped over the Big Cluckers that popped out of the holes in front of her.


	58. Chapter 58

Bianca was running around in circles in the yellow tall grass of the Click Clock Wood's summer section as as continued pooting away, with Iris and Harkinian heading up the giant yellow tree as they tried their best to get away from Bianca.

"My, I just can't seem to find those two!" Bianca exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, getting a wild idea. "I know! I'll just let out my Pokemon!" She then bent over as she farted abruptly, a brown topped pokeball emerging right out of her brown stained jeans clad butt as it fell on the yellow ground, smelling rotten. Ignoring the strong scent, Bianca tossed it, revealing a frightful Purrlion, who didn't want to have anything to do with Bianca. Bianca moved her arms about as she tooted in excitement. "All right, my little kitty, go and find Iris and the King!"

Her Purrlion hissed back at her as she dashed towards the dried up pond, fleeing for her life as Bianca gave chase, letting out stinkier bouts of flatulence that made the summer weather even more unbearable.


	59. Chapter 59

Bianca chased her Purrlion into the huge, dried up pond, chasing her around the stump as the two shirtless Grumblin Hoods watched in shock, amazed at how batshit insane the farting blonde airhead was. Bianca snatched up her frightened Purrlion, hugging her tightly as the two Grumblin Hoods glanced at each other and backed away, Bianca's farting killing the rogue bees in the dried up pond, as well as the squirming green caterpillars.

"Oh Kitty, I love you so much!" Bianca cooed as she rubbed Purrlion into her face, her tuba like poots getting deeper pitched, pooping herself more each time. "I don't ever wanna let go of you, my wittle little kitty! D'oh I missed you!"

Gnawty sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, pointing his right hand at Bianca. "If you don't stop with the mushy crap, I'm going to have to start making pop culture references. And nobody wants that." He firmly stated, a stern look in his eyes.

Bianca farted in astonishment as she gulped, nodding her head as she headed out of the dried up pond, accidentally farting in Gnawty's face, which in turn knocked the purple colored beaver out cold.


	60. Chapter 60

Bianca's Oshawott appeared on a stage, with the backdrop being of Castelia City as he cleared his throat.

"Good evening. I am the Oshawott that belongs to Pokemon's Farting Bianca, sadly enough." Oshawott commented as he sighed, closing his eyes as he tilted his head down. "I know I basically sound like Tom Kenny doing Spongebob, but bear with me." He then shrugged as he shook his head. "Because of people complaining that there's no true progress going on with Bianca still being in the Click Clock Wood, we decided to try and show off what the other characters are doing. Behold..." He then revealed a new screen that showed different footage.

_Hilda, aka White, was in a Pokemon Battle with Burgh, with Hilda accidentally farting loudly as all the clown dressed jesters pointed and laughed at her, much to her embarrassment. Burgh chuckled, snapping his fingers as his Leavanny slashed her Whimsicott._

_Hilbert, aka Black, was trying to leave Castelia City, only to get pushed away from the terminal by the huge crowds of people that were heading into Castelia for work._

_N was on the highest skyscraper of Castelia, looking over it as he had a great view of the entire city and the Pinwheel Forest near the Skyarrow Bridge, his arms folded as his green hair blew in the wind._

"Anyway, once again, we apologize for the lack of progress in this fanfic." Oshawott commented as he shook his head. "We'll try our best to get on top of our game in regards to-"

Suddenly Bianca appeared out of nowhere from the right, rushing over to her Oshawott and hugging him tightly as she squealed. "Oh, Oshy! Don't leave me again!" She cried as she farted loudly.

"Help... me...!" Oshawott exclaimed as he tried to break free, but Bianca hugged him tighter, farting louder in accordance. He sobbed in pain as he closed his eyes, wheezing. "**My leg!** _My leg..._" 


	61. Chapter 61

Bianca was stinking up the summer section as she began climbing the giant yellow tree, farting out of her jeans joyfully as she called out for Iris and King Harkinian, not having much luck.

"Come on, guys! Where are you!?" Bianca exclaimed as her deep pitched, tuba like poot followed abruptly, sighing as she rubbed her right arm, closing her eyes. "It's no fun pooping in my tight jeans without you two..."

"That is absolutely disgusting." A shirtless Grumblin Hood stated in disgust as he walked past Bianca, heading down the tree.

Bianca shrugged as she kept on farting away, getting closer to the wooden bridge and cottage, both of which were still incomplete.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Jesus, this crap truly is one of those shitfics that need a good flame! Bianca farting!? I can't believe this retarded thing became a meme! Of course, knowing how stupid 4Chan is, it is to be expected, but goddamn, is this beyond retarded! Why do I even bother try to bring some sense into this author!? This has /vp/ written all over it!"  
_


	62. Chapter 62

"Should we go reveal ourselves to Bianca?" Iris asked as she and Harkinian were hiding in Eyrie The Eagle's nest.

Harkinian shook his head as he sat down next to Iris, shaking his head as they watched Bianca approaching. "No. It's best just to stay quiet and wait for her to forget about us."

"Guys, seriously!" Bianca exclaimed as she farted loudly typically, getting closer to the Zubba beehive. "Where can you two be?"

Iris and Harkinian slowly sunk down as they kept themselves hidden from Bianca, so that they didn't get discovered.

"Where did I go wrong...?" Iris asked as she sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "I should have never agreed to journey with this gassy airhead..."

Harkinian patted Iris on the back as he attempted to make her feel better. "It's all right, mah girl. You didn't know better."


	63. Chapter 63

Bianca was higher up in the giant tree in the Click Clock Wood, still looking for Iris and Harkinian as she called out their names. She placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head, standing on the giant wooden platform jetted over the entrance garden.

"Gosh, where are those two silly willies?" Bianca asked as she looked at her big butt full of gas. "You think you can rough them out, my wonderfully big tuba?"

She farted loudly in response, her tuba like flatulence echoing as Bianca giggled, bending over and farting more, her deadly gas causing the bark of the tree to come off. Iris and Harkinian could both smell Bianca's farts from the nest, groaning as they rolled their eyes to the back, fainting as Bianca heard them.

"Aha! There you guys are!" Bianca exclaimed gleefully as she farted over towards the nest, climbing onto it as she pooted again, her butt in the air as she looked at the unconscious Iris and Harkinian, smiling as she clapped her hands. "Oh, thank you, my glorious music making rear end! I managed to find my two friends!"

Bianca then got herself in between the fainted Iris and Harkinian, wrapping her arms around both them, sighing as she kept farting away, not realizing that she was making a hole in the giant nest with her toots.


	64. Chapter 64: Get N Or Get Out

Bianca stretched her arms as she yawned loudly, following it with a loud fart strong enough to cause the nest to slowly melt all around. She glanced at her gassy butt and tooted again, smiling widely as she noticed her brown stain getting bigger.

"Yay! My brownies are baking exactly as I like!" Bianca exclaimed as she clapped her hands, only to snap out of it as she looked around, to see Iris and King Harkinian weren't there. "Huh? Where did you two go?"

A Nintendo 64 logo suddenly appeared in front of Bianca, being immune to her extreme foul smelling flatulence. "Get N or get out." Stated with a deep, male voice.

Bianca blinked as she tooted again, tilting her head to the left as she folded her arms. "Get N or get out...?" She shook her head as she frowned. "I don't get it."

The N64 logo sighed as it jumped into the air, landing on Bianca as its weight caused the entire nest to fall off the branch, with Bianca's legs in the air as she farted so loudly, it caused the entire, yellow colored summer section of the Click Clock Wood to melt as things got extremely hot. Bianca, for the first time in her entire life thus far in the fanfic, slightly blushed in embarrassment as she giggled, holding her hands together as she let out a long fart that got deeper pitched as it echoed.

"Excuse me." Bianca admitted as she giggled, still playing her gassy tuba butt.


	65. Chapter 65

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, here represented by a Krookodile, sighed as he had both of his hands on his face, shaking his head. "I'm really running out of ideas on how to keep this train wreck going..."

"Oh come on!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus. "You went through worse stuff than I could possibly imagine! There must be someway you can turn this around!"

Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus's eyes lit up. "Yes, perhaps you're right... but how?" He then pondered as he placed his right hand on his chin, thinking. He then smirked, an idea hatching in his devious mind. "Heh heh... I got it."

* * *

Suddenly, Bianca was teleported to the autumn section of the Click Clock Wood, witha large sign in front of her signalling that Iris and King Harkinian were hiding in the storage room high above the rest of the red tinted forest.

"Ooh, so they're up there!" Bianca exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I'm on my way!" She then bent down, farting her way up as she skipped most of the level, being in front of the giant red tree as she pooted past the giant wooden platform jetted over the red entrance garden.


	66. Chapter 66

Iris and King Harkinian were playing cards with each other as they both sighed, understandably being both bored.

"Remember when we actually did stuff?" Harkinian asked Iris as he held five cards, each of them different.

Iris nodded her head in agreement as she looked through her cards. "Yeah... I also remember when these chapters weren't churned out like a crappy product through a factory." She admitted, sighing.

Meanwhile outside, Bianca was farting her way up, landing on the nearly complete wooden staircase as she turned around, aiming her big gassy butt at the door as she prepared to blast it away with her deadly farts.


	67. Chapter 67

"Ready or not, guys, here I **poot!**" Bianca exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out, shaking her butt while giggling.

Iris and Harkinian heard Bianca from the door, screaming as they climbed up the branches leading to the ceiling, with Bianca farting the wooden door into pieces, her deep pitched flatulence trailing off as she kept pooting, entering the room butt first. Turning around, Bianca placed her hands on her hips as she looked around, searching for her two 'friends'.

"Come on, guys! Stop hiding from me!" Bianca exclaimed as she frantically looked left and right. "We have to keep the storyline going, or else the fanfic will collapse!"

Bianca farted loudly again, enough to shake the giant tree as Iris and Harkinian looked at each other, sighing in unison.

"If we make it out of this fanfic, would you want to beat the living hell out of Bianca?" Iris suggested.

Harkinian nodded his head in agreement, shaking his right hand. "Mah gurl, I would be privileged to do so."


	68. Chapter 68

As Bianca continued farting in an attempt to get her 'friends' down, Iris and King Harkinian nodded at each other as they jumped down, landing on top of Bianca, crushing her. King Harkinian them pulled out a wooden baseball bat, with Iris snatching it as she started beating the literal crap out of Bianca, who let out a lot, deep pitched, brown staining poot every time she was smacked.

"And this! Is for! Forcing me! To partake! In an! Absolutely stupid! Pointless quest! With an! Extremely annoying! Stupid! Smelly! _Gassy! **Blonde! Airhead!**_" Iris shouted in between breathes as she smacked Bianca as many times as she could, gasping as she stepped off, shaking her head.

Bianca was completely bloodied. Iris had hit her everywhere on her body, but especially in the head, which was where Iris was aiming for as she was positive that Bianca had no brains. King Harknian dropped his jaw in disbelief as he couldn't believe how violent Iris was.

"**Oah!** _Mah gurl_, that was more intense than I thought!" Harkinian admitted as he moved his hands about, still shocked as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Shit, you absolutely destroyed her!"

Iris sighed as she closed her eyes, folding her arms together. "Hanging around with a literal fart factory would do that to you."

The seemingly dead body of Bianca continued letting out farts, though they were not as loud as Iris and Harkinian left the room, to leave the dead yet still gassy Bianca to rot away.


	69. Chapter 69

Iris and King Harkinian left the Click Clock Wood's autumn section as they were in the hub again, both of them wondering what would happen to them.

"So, is this fanfic going to be cancelled?" Iris asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Because I have no idea why there's an extra chapter if Bianca is dead."

Harkinian rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm... it could be that she got revived, or it's something else that's keeping this fanfic alive."

Suddenly, Bianca's older counterpart from Pokemon Black and White 2 appeared in a time traveling DeLorean, with her steeping out as she recognized Iris.

"Oh, it's terrible!" BW2 Bianca exclaimed as she shook Iris with both of her hands. "I just found out that my younger, gassy self got killed! Is this true!?"

Iris stared blankly at BW2 Bianca. "Uhh... yeah, of course it is. How are you still alive, anyway?"

BW2 Bianca folded her arms as she sighed, closing her eyes. "The timeline I'm from is currently being altered. Soon, I'll disappear like thin air." She glanced at her butt as she murmured. "Unfortunately, my old gassy habbits are the only thing keeping me going..."

As Harkinian was about to question how it was possible, BW2 Bianca farted loudly, with the king sighing as he lowered his right hand.

"Anyway, if you excuse me," BW2 Bianca stated to Iris and Harkinian as she farted again, "I'm going to set things straight."

Iris and Harkinian watched in disbelief as BW2 Bianca flew away in the DeLorean, going through time as she left the Click Clock Wood.


	70. Chapter 70

Pokemon Black and White 2 Bianca teleported back to the first chapter of this trainwreck, being on Route 1 as she waited for her younger counterpart to show up. Stepping out of the DeLorean, she headed south towards Nuvema Town, to see that Hilda was already heading upwards.

"Instead of causing a time paradox by bumping into my younger self..." BW2 Bianca stated as she snapped her fingers. "I'll just convince Hilda not to fart in front of my younger self!" She then ran towards Hilda, grabbing her. "Hey, you! Don't even try it!"

Hilda froze with fear as her eyes widened. "Don't try what?" She asked innocently in response, genuinely confused.

"Your sudden burst of gas is going to convince my younger self to turn into the farting freak that I later become infamous for!" BW2 Bianca told as she stared right into Hilda. "I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, so please, hold in your gas!"

Hilda gulped as she trembled, feeling nervous. "L-look, I don't wanna cause any trouble..." She whimpered, sweating nervously.

Pokemon Black and White 1 Bianca was making her way up towards the northern direction as she spotted her older self with Hilda. She tilted her head to the right, confused as suddenly Hilda farted loudly, making BW2 Bianca turn white with fear as she realized that her younger self approached the scene, to see what was up.

"Hey Hilda, did you just fart?" BW1 Bianca asked as she held her hands together. "Also, who's that older lady with you?"

BW2 Bianca sighed in annoyance as she closed her eyes. "Well, that didn't go as well as I planned..." She moaned to herself.

BW1 Bianca farted louder than Hilda, her deep pitched poot echoing as her white dress gained a brown stain on it, much to both her and Hilda's surprise. BW2 Bianca then jumped into the DeLorean, the time traveling car disappearing in a flash.

BW1 Bianca and Hilda looked at each other oddly as they both farted in unison, unsure of what to make of the scene that just occurred.


	71. Chapter 71

Bianca and Hilda looked at each other as things were finished being awkward, with Bianca farting loudly as Hilda wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"So, I guess that was a bit odd of a coincidence," Hilda remarked as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "I guess it's best that we continue our adventure?"

Bianca nodded her head as she held her hands together. "I think that's a good idea." She then glanced at her big butt cheeks, letting out another deep pitched, tuba like poot, getting a brown stain on her white dress. "I think I might have to use a potty soon!"

Hilda sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, letting out an abruptly loud fart herself.

Later on, Bianca met up with Iris and King Harkinian, with the outcome mostly being similar, only difference being that as soon as they reached the base in the Pinwheel Forest leading to the Skyarrow Bridge, they walked across the Skyarrow Bridge itself as opposed to going through a warp portal that took them to a completely different location in a different game. And as expected, Bianca was gassy as ever, with both Iris and King Harkinian wondering why they ever considering traveling with a gassy airhead a good idea in the first place.

And thus once again, the cycle started anew...


	72. Chapter 72

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian finally left the Skyarrow Bridge as they made their way to the Castelia City terminal, with Bianca bending over and farting loudly as Iris and Harkinian groaned, both of them wafting the air with their hands as Bianca smelled in her sulfur like flatulence, smiling as she took pride in how foul smelling it was.

"_Ahhh!_ It's so good to have really stinky farts!" Bianca giggled as she clapped her hands together in joy, bouncing as she let out weird high pitched poots with each jump. "It makes going around anywhere I want to go much easier! And it wonderfully stinks!"

Iris pinched her nose with her right hand as she placed her left hand on her hip. "Peeyew... you really know how to stink up a joint, airhead." She then turned to Harkinian, still smelling the awful stench. "Your Majesty, when do you think she'll get a brain?"

Harkinian, who was able to withstand Bianca's awful flatulence better than Iris, folded his burly arms together as he shook his head. "Oah... mah gurl, I severely doubt that Bianca will gain any intelligence, unfortunately..."

Iris and Harkinian both sighed in unison as they followed Bianca out of the terminal, whose farts stained her white dress, making it completely brown in the back.


	73. Chapter 73

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were outside the Castelia City terminal leading to the Skyarrow Bridge, being in front of the huge city of Castelia, with Bianca taking in the gorgeous view as she let out a loud, brass fart in joy, much to Iris and Harkinian's distastes.

"Now this is what I call a city! Not like all those other cities we've been to!" Bianca exclaimed as she gleefully glanced at her butt, seeing her big butt cheeks underneath her white dress, which was typically brown stained by all her powerful flatulence. "Maybe now I can buy new panties to stain with my baked brownies!"

Iris growled in annoyance as she folded her arms together. "I wish there was a way we could get away from this gassy airhead..." She then noticed a group of unused motorcycles nearby, tugging Harkinian and pointing at the motorcycles. "Hark, look! Motorcycles!"

"Yes, Iris mah gurl, and...?" Harkinian remarked, being dragged by Iris towards them.

While Bianca kept passing gas and expressing joy over the city of Castelia, Harkinian got onto one of the motorcycles, taking off towards the western direction with Iris holding onto Harkinian, her arms wrapped around his body as she cheered loudly. Bianca gasped in shock, pooting loudly again as she stained her dress even more, noticing that Iris and Harkinian left her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bianca exclaimed as she shook her arms. "They just left me!" She then glanced at the group of bikes, getting an idea as she smirked, letting out a low pitched toot.


	74. Chapter 74

Bianca got on one of the bikes, leaning forward as she had her big butt in the air, sticking her tongue out. The other people and Pokemon walking by watched in complete disbelief as Bianca farted loudly, with Bianca using her deep pitched, brass poots to propel her forward as she rode on the bike, going around Castelia City's harbor as she knocked several people to the side, intent on catching up to Iris and Harkinian.

"Yeah! Now _this_ is riding!" Bianca exclaimed as she wiggled her fat, gassy ass, loving the sound of her tuba like flatulence as she tooted more, getting more speed.

Iris glanced behind to see Bianca approaching on the bike, gulping as she tapped King Harkinian on the shoulder. "Dude, she's catching up!"

Harkinian glanced back behind him as his eyes widened, his mustache rising. "_**Oah!**_ This isn't good!" He then revved up the motorcycle as he performed a wheelie. "Hold on, mah gurl! We'll lose her on the highway!"

Harkinian and Iris then headed onto the highway, with Bianca following them as they went through the heavy traffic that was present on both lanes. Bianca farted her way through, her flatulence causing several cars to crash into each other or the barrier as she did her best to follow Harkinian and Iris, who both took glances at a time to see that Bianca was catching up.

Harkinian then got an idea, glancing to his left. "Hold on, Iris! I'm going to go overdrive!" He then jumped onto a nearby car, bouncing off it and landing on the other lane.

Bianca gasped, jumping on a nearby ramp and also landing on a cart, her butt aimed at its front window as she farted stronger than before, causing it to break as Bianca's flatulence went right into the face of the unfortunate driver of the cart. Glancing at the driver behind her and giggling with embarrassment, Bianca farted her way over to the other lane, gawking as she tried not to get run over by the incoming traffic, which were swerving either into the barrier or going right off the road, causing a lot of collateral damage to the skyscrapers.


	75. Chapter 75

Bianca was still on her bike, using her farting to fuel the bike as she put the petal to the metal. Iris continued feeling nervous as she glanced back to see Belle approaching them. They were still on the other side of the highway causing damage to Castelia City as several injuries and deaths occurred.

"Arceus damn it, Harkinian, do you have anything we can chuck at her?" Iris asked as she glanced forward.

King Harkinian shook his head as he tried to stay focused on the road. "I don't know. Maybe we can slide underneath a truck?" He remarked.

Iris slapped her forehead with her right hand as she groaned. "Why do I ask you for suggestions?" She angrily muttered.

As Bianca came close to the two, a speeding taxi approached her, causing the gassy blonde airhead to change tactics as she jumped off her bike, watching it get crushed. Bianca landed back on the road, pooping herself as she was amidst speeding vehicles, all of which had no problem of crushing her.

"Oh poopy, I better put my platforming skills to the test!" Bianca exclaimed as she defied logic and jumped into the air, using her farting to help her as she jumped over the incoming cars, jumping from roof to roof as she tried to survive while also trying to catch up to Iris and Harkinian.


	76. Chapter 76

Bianca was still jumping from roof to roof as she was determined to catch up to Iris and King Harkinian. As she spotted the duo next to her, she bent down, letting out a huge fart as she took a grand leap of faith towards them...

...Only for Harkinian to jump off the bike, landing on the road, with Iris holding onto him as the two were threatened with being run over. Bianca landed face first on the road, her butt in the air as she farted loudly, her flatulence causing enough of a presence to cause cars and trucks to stop, which caused massive damage as vehicle after vehicle bumped into each other, with Bianca's farts burning right through the vehicle in front of her.

"Wow! I had no idea my gassy tushie was deadly!" Bianca exclaimed in amazement as she glanced at her pooting big butt, its destructive smelly gas causing all traffic on the road to come to a thrashing halt.

Iris and Harkinian both stood up, their eyes widened and jaws dropped in disbelief as they couldn't believe how destructive Bianca's bad gas was.


	77. Chapter 77

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were still on the other side of the highway as Bianca got up, glancing back at her butt, seeing the large brown stain on her white dress.

"Awesome! My brownies did bake just as I wanted them too!" Bianca squealed joyfully as she placed her hands on her face, lifting up her right leg as she let out another toot.

Harkinian placed his right hand on his hip as he scratched his head with his left hand. "Girl, you seriously don't do much thinking."

"No kidding." Iris commented as she was frantically waving the air with her right hand, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Bianca's fecal matter is much bigger than her brain."

Bianca took Iris' comment as a compliment as she farted loudly again, this time her flatulence being strong enough to cause the highway to spit as it broke, with Bianca, Iris, and Harkinian tumbling down back onto the street level. Iris and Harkinian were both on the ground, with Bianca's butt on Iris' face, farting loudly as Iris sighed in annoyance, being used to this.

"That's our gurl!" Harkinian stated as a canned laugh track planned over the scene.


	78. Chapter 78

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were back on street level in Castelia City as the trio were still going nowhere with their misadventure, with Iris needing a shower after Bianca farted on her face.

"You know what would make this better?" Harkinian remarked as he folded his arms together. "An actual Pokemon battle occurring."

As if on cue, a wild male Pignite suddenly stumbled out of a garbage can nearby, looking for food as he turned around to see the three humans. He gawked as he was shocked at their appearance.

Bianca farted in joy as she lifted her left leg, holding her two hands together. "Ooh, a Pignite! That should be a good addition to my team!" She then summoned out her Oshawott, who didn't want to be summoned as she pointed at the wild Pignite, belting out another sulfur-like fart. "Go and get him, Oshy!"

Oshawott glared at Bianca as he folded his stubby white arms together, shaking his head as he didn't want to. Worse yet, he caught the rotten scent of Bianca's flatulence, causing him to puke as Iris and Harkinian looked at each other, knowing that this was going nowhere.

The Pignite twitched his right eye as he approached Bianca's Oshawott to see what was wrong, only to smell Bianca's bad gas and close his eyes as he lost his appetite, falling on his back. Bianca blinked in shock as she shrugged while letting out another raunchy poot, chucking a pokeball at Pignite and successfully catching him.

Iris slapped her forehead as she shook her head in disgust as she groaned. "Are you friggin' kidding me? That was it!?" She exclaimed, holding her arms out as she turned to Harkinian. "The author put no thought into this battle!"

"Mah gurl, this author places no thought in any of these chapters for this fanfic," Harkinian chuckled as he folded his arms, glancing to his right to see Bianca giggling and farting away while bouncing about.


	79. Chapter 79

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were continuing to go around Castelia City after Bianca caught her new Pignite.

"I can't believe I caught a fire type!" Bianca exclaimed joyfully as she wiggled her hips, letting out brief, deep pitched poots that stunk of sulfur like proportions, making the people she passed by throwing up or fainting. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to use my new Pignite in battle!"

Iris folded her arms together as she sighed, shaking her head. "You know, a Pokemon like Pignite would fit you perfectly. Its cry sounds like a fart." She chuckled as she closed her eyes, shrugging. "I guess you were destined to get it."

"Well, at least if she gets hungry, she can kill her Pignite with her farting and use it as bacon," Harkinian suggested as he raised his left index finger.

Iris and Bianca stared oddly at Harkinian as he shrugged meekly, with Bianca pooping herself in shock.

"That's a horrible thing to say, man!" Bianca exclaimed as she gave Harkinian a butt bump, letting out an earth shattering fart afterwards that caused several of the skyscrapers to topple down, much to the dismay of Iris.


	80. Chapter 80

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian wondered what to do as they kept goofing around in Castelia City, with Bianca still pooting about as she hasn't attempted any battling.

"You know, Bianca, you should try your hand at fighting several trainers," Iris suggested as she rubbed the back of her head. "You haven't really done much to train."

Bianca gasped as she clasped her hands together. "You know what, Iris? You're right!" She bent down and farted loudly as she summoned her Oshawott and Pignite. "We're going to challenge some trainers right now! Come on!"

Oshawott and Pignite looked at each other with fright as Bianca dragged both of them, farting all the way.

* * *

Several long battles later...

"Wow... she really wiped the floor with these guys." Iris commented in shock as she rubbed the back of her head, being on the top floor of one of the many apartments in Castelia as she and Harkinian were surprised to see Bianca being so strong, causing the losing trainers to run from Bianca as the gassy blonde airhead continued farting about.

"Yay! My Pokemon leveled up ten times!" Bianca exclaimed as she posed, letting out a deep pitched poot. "Although I don't think levels apply to a fanfic."

Harkinian folded his arms together as he shook his head. "You know, since we're here, maybe we should go to the gym."

"That's a great idea!" Bianca exclaimed as she farted so loudly, the entire building collapsed on itself, crushing everyone inside. Bianca's butt poked out of the rubble, letting out more law defying farts as all the regular folks walking around ran for their lives.


	81. Chapter 81

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were now on the lookout for the Castelia City gym, when they spotted Burgh on the docks, who was looking out to the ocean for inspiration.

"Ahh yes, the wonderful clear blue skies compliments this salty sea of wonders," Burgh stated, his hands on his hips.

Bianca pooted as she placed her hands behind her back. "Gosh, you sure seem to be inspired."

"That, I am!" Burgh stated as he turned to Bianca, moving his hands about. "And it's great to get inspiration, since it helps me make art!"

"Art makes me fart." Bianca giggled as she farted once more, her deep pitched flatulence scaring off several people walking by.

Burgh murmured as he rubbed his chin. "You're an interesting one. I already faced three trainers who mentioned about a gassy blonde." He snapped his fingers as he chuckled. "Tell you what. Come by at the gym and show me what you have as a trainer." He then headed northward, waving goodbye to Iris. "Hey Iris. Surprised to see you all the way down here."

Iris sighed as she frowned, shaking her head as she had her arms crossed. "Believe me, you would be surprised if you were stuck with this fart factory following you."

Bianca farted so grossly, it caused the concrete on the sidewalk to start melting, causing a panic as all three were crushed by people screaming in fear, not wanting to melt in the sidewalk.

"**Oah!** We're going to die! We're gonna die!" Harkinian screamed in pain as he felt his body crushed, also smelling Bianca's foul flatulence at the same time. "I'm gonna throw up, and then I'm gonna die!"

"Mommy, tell it to stop!" Bianca exclaimed as she farted grosser toots as her body got crushed, much to the dismay of Iris.


	82. Chapter 82

Later at the Castelia City gym, Bianca watched in horror as her Pokemon were brutally getting beaten by the bug type trainers, while King Harkinian was breezing through, his Sawk being much stronger than he appeared, with Iris watching in the background. Of course, Bianca had somewhat of an edge, as her flatulence made it hard for the other trainers to concentrate, due to the loud shaking caused by Bianca's farting, as well as the godawful stench that followed.

"You should be thankful that you have bad gas helping you, Bianca," Harkinian stated as he pointed at Bianca's Oshawott and Pignite, both who had fainted. "Because I don't think your Pokemon would stand a chance."

Bianca frowned as she sniffled, nodding her head. "Oh... you're right. My Pokemon stink, and they're only still alive because of my farting!' She began crying as she pooted again, causing the entire gym to shake as more honey dripped some the ceiling, with a large amount dropping on top of Iris.

"Oh, that's just great," Iris sarcastically remarked as Burgh suddenly appeared, standing before Harkinian and Bianca.

"I see that you got through my trainers." Burgh stated with a smile as he did a lovely pose. "Let's see you get through me!"

Suddenly, a Scolipede and Leavanny appeared, with Bianca and Harkinian surprised as Bianca tooted in shock again, her Pokemon unable to fight. However, Harkinian's Sawk was willing to tussle, handling the two Pokemon himself as everyone watched in awe.


	83. Chapter 83

Hilda and Hilbert were at Nimbasa City, the two of them being in the Battle Subway as they were training their Pokemon, getting closer to the Subway Masters.

"I wonder how Bianca is doing," Hilda commented as she watched her Basculin getting smashed by the Hiker's Crustle.

"I'm sure she's passing her gassy way through Unova easily," Hilbert admitted as he watched his Maractus use Mega Drain on the Ace Trainer's Scrafty.

Harkinian's Sawk was having trouble fighting off Burgh's Scolipede and Leavanny, who were both a good challenge as Harkinian cheered his Pokemon on, with Bianca and Iris watching as Harkinian was preparing to use his second Pokemon.

"I'm impressed. Your Sawk is in really top notch shape," Burgh stated with a smile, nodding his head. "I'm really enjoying this challenge."

"Well, you should mah boi." Harkinian stated as he wagged his right index finger, "My Sawk is what all true warriors strive for!"

His Sawk then got smashed into the ground by Scolipede, with Sawk groaning as he was unable to fight. Harkinian gawked as his right eye twitched, with Burgh chuckling.

"Well that ended quick." Burgh stated as he glanced up at Harkinian. "You have anymore?"

Harkinian smiled as he nodded. "Well of course! Why would a king only rely on one Pokemon?" He then sent out another Pokemon, the dark/flying type vulture Mandibuzz.

Bianca and Iris gasped in shock as Bianca farted in shock, much to Iris's dismay as there wasn't a fart reference until this point in the chapter. Harkinian's Mandibuzz squawked loudly as she soared in the gym, heading towards Scolipede and Leavanny, knocking them back as Harkinian cheered them on.

"I didn't expect you to have a Mandibuzz, Harkinian!' Iris exclaimed as she moved her arms about.

Harkinian laughed as he turned to Iris, winking as he folded his arms together. "I'm full of surprises, mah gurl!"

"Just like me!" Bianca squealed as she farted loudly again, with Iris pounding Bianca on the head, knocking the gassy blonde airhead out as one more gross fart came out of Bianca's gassy big butt.


	84. Chapter 84

King Harkinian officially beat Burgh, with Iris and Bianca cheering Harkinian on as Burgh returned his fainted bug types to their pokeballs. He then folded his arms, nodding at Harkinian as he gave him the Beetle Badge and TM76.

"You sure surprised me!" Burgh stated as he moved his hands about. "With skills like yours, you can handle the rest of Unova's gym leaders!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear you tell me that, mah boi," Harkinian stated as he wrapped his right arm around Burgh, chuckling as Burgh laughed alongside him.

Bianca bounced about as she let out tuba like toots with every bounce. "Ooh, when can I get my badge? When can I get my badge!?"

Iris waved the air frantically with her right hand as she tried getting Bianca's foul smelling flatulence out of her nostrils. "You don't get one because your Pokemon are too weak to fight! Besides, you literally stink as a trainer!"

Bianca sniffled as she began wailing, tilting her head back as she rubbed her eyes with her hands, letting out a loud deep pitched toot that echoed throughout the entire gym, surprising Burgh, who stopped laughing.

"_Wow..._ you sure are gassier than I anticipated." Burgh stated as he rubbed his chin. "Tell you what, you do me a favor, and I'll let you have the Beetle Badge without battling me."

Bianca gasped as her eyes widened, holding her hands together. "R-really!?" She then released another fart, her butt cheeks jiggling.

Iris sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead, shaking her head. "This is not going to end well..."


	85. Chapter 85

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian all left Burgh's gym as they headed northward, deciding to continue on with their weird and wacky adventure, with Bianca as gassy as ever, the people walking past them being unable to breath due to smelling in Bianca's gross flatulence.

"Wow... I can't believe he gave you that badge for just that!" Harkinian exclaimed as he moved his hands about, being awed to see Bianca's Beetle Badge.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Bianca giggled as she held her Beetle Badge up to her face, giggling as a deep pitched poot emitted from her gassy big butt. "All I had to do was pose for a drawing he was doing, and it ended up going well!

* * *

"Hmmm..." Burgh stated as he looked at the picture of Bianca he drew, still being inside his gym. "It could use less flatulence. Or maybe more..."

* * *

"No... it's downright embarrassing." Iris groaned as he folded her arms, glaring at Bianca. "Even more so considering that you got your third badge without actually deserving it, and we're just several chapters short of chapter 100..."

"That's how long this story's been going on for?" Harkinian mumbled as his eyes widened, legitimately shocked.

Iris closed her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yep."

Bianca gasped as she placed her left hand on her face, her right hand holding her Beetle Badge. "Gosh, that sure is amazing. I wonder what else can happen for the remainder of this story."

Bianca's last loud fart was strong enough to cause various skyscrapers in Castelia City to collapse, causing a huge panic as people and Pokemon ran for their lives. Bianca's eyes widened as she let out a high pitched frightened poot, running right towards the terminal leading to Route 4 as Iris and Harkinian followed immediately.


	86. Chapter 86

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian all were going through Route 4 as quick as possible, knowing that they would be in trouble thanks to Bianca's farting. As they ran through the desert route, Bianca continued letting out destructively loud farts, causing the wild Pokemon to run further into the desert as the trainers gawked, with the concrete road breaking apart as loud sirens went off.

"Do you always have to let out destructive farts, Bianca!?" Iris exclaimed as she glared at Bianca.

Bianca rubbed the back of her head with her right hand sheepishly as she giggled nervously. "Ehehehe... I do love letting out my lovely gas..." She then widened her eyes as she let out the deepest pitched poot yet. "Ooh, there's another pair of panties smothered by sweet chocolate!"

Harkinian slapped his forehead with his left hand as he shook his head. "**Oah**, _muh gurl_, you need to stop making a mess in your dress every time you pass gas! It's not healthy!" He commented, with the trio reaching the terminal leading to Nimbasa City.


	87. Chapter 87

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian made it to Nimbasa City, with their progress slowly going faster than expected.

"You know, these shouldn't qualify as chapters." Iris stated as she placed her right hand on her face, her eyes lowered. "They're barely three paragraphs worth of story."

Harkinian rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "To be fair, there's not much story that can be expected in a fanfiction about a blonde airhead farting."

Bianca farted loudly as she slightly blushed, giggling in an embarrassed tone. "Ehehehe... excuse me."

Iris and Harkinian glanced at each other, then at Bianca.

"You're acting embarrassed over your stupid gassy habit _now?_" Iris commented as she pointed the hypocrisy in Bianca.

Bianca nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out another brassy elephant fart. "Yeah... I like farting and all, but sometimes there's a time and place for everything..." She then wet herself, gasping as her eyes widened even more.

Harkinian slapped his right hand on his forehead as he groaned. "**Oah...** Bianca, you're something else..." He mumbled as the trio continued heading further into Nimbasa, with Bianca's farting scaring off the random NPCs in the background.


	88. Chapter 88

Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were in Nimbasa City, with Bianca being strangely embarrassed over her farting now as the trio approached one of the roller coasters going around the city.

"Wow! Look at how fast those cars are going!" Iris exclaimed as she watched the yellow striped coaster cars zoom on the nearby red colored coaster tracks.

Bianca trembled with fright as she whimpered, letting out more brown stain causing farts. "C-coasters seem a bit... scary..."

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated in his deep throat sounding voice as he suddenly popped out of nowhere,.

Bianca, Iris, and Harkinian all screamed as Iris and Harkinian held onto each other, with Bianca falling on her back, pooping herself as she screamed the loudest.

Uncle Grandpa chuckled as he stretched his arms. "I'm Uncle Grandpa! I'm everyone's uncle and grandpa!"

"No you ain't." Iris remarked as she glared at Uncle Grandpa. "Can't you go spooking innocent people elsewhere?"

"Yeah. It's bad enough that we have to do deal with our resident fart factory," Harkinian stated as he pointed at Bianca, who farted again as her butt vibrated.

Uncle Grandpa eyed Bianca as he murmured, folding his arms. "Yeah, I see that things are going pretty well. But the author thought that I could help you out." He then took his head off his body.

Bianca got back up, seeing Uncle Grandpa holding his own head. Letting out another raunchy fart that made her white dress more brown in color, she fainted, having typically black anime swirls in her eyes.


	89. Chapter 89

Nimbasa City was still bustling as Bianca, Iris, and King Harkinian were still not making progress, with Uncle Grandpa adding to the confusion.

"Is she going to be fine?" Uncle Grandpa asked as he rubbed the back of her head. "Hey miss... yoohoo... good morning?"

Bianca groaned as she lifted her head, seeing Uncle Grandpa again as she screamed, yelping as she ran right towards the coaster, farting in fright as Uncle Grandpa, Iris, and Harkinian watched in disbelief.

"Wow... she really is acting... a bit differently..." Harkinian pinpointed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "It's like one of her bean burritos did a lot more than just give her bad gas..."

"No kidding..." Iris gawked in agreement as she slowly nodded her head.

Bianca ran onto the coaster tracks, being at the top of the hill as she panted, pooping in her dress again as she was relieved from pooping herself and being away from Uncle Grandpa. Unfortunately, a coaster car was coming up, with Bianca looking behind her, screaming as she farted in fright, with the people riding in the car screaming at the farting female Pokemon Trainer in front of her.

"Oh no! **No!**" Bianca cried out in horror as she began running on the track, her farting propelling her forward as the coaster car followed her. "Oshawott, wherever you are, **_help!_**"

Iris, Harkinian, and Uncle Grandpa all dropped their jaws in disbelief as they watched Bianca run all over the coaster track, with the coaster car following her as the people screamed in joy and horror as they smelled and heard Bianca's rotten farts, the other people watching the coaster also being in absolute shock.

"I guess this isn't a good morning," Uncle Grandpa pinpointed as he placed his hands on his hips, slowly shaking his head.


	90. Chapter 90

Uncle Grandpa, Iris, and King Harkinian continued watching Bianca being chased by the roller coaster in Nimbasa City, letting out disgusting, four smelling flatulence as the people riding were screaming in horror, at the prospect of running over a person and the awful stench.

"This is probably the most awkward chapter in this fanfic by far." Harkinian stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Iris sighed as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, it's really not. The author wrote a lot worse shit in this story than this."

"That sounds pretty damn awkward," Uncle Grandpa pinpointed as he moved his hands about. "You would think that there would be more Pokemon involved since this is a Pokemon fanfic."

As Iris and Harkinian gave Uncle Grandpa odd glances, Bianca was knocked into the air by what seemed like a blur. Bianca screamed as she let out more loud farts, being pushed through the air by a regular, purple colored Genesect, who was in a slightly different form as they went through a building, going right out of it as the entire building collapsed.

"Eeii!" Bianca screamed as she pooted. "Help me! Someone please help!"


	91. Chapter 91

Uncle Grandpa, Iris, and King Harkinian watched as Bianca was kidnapped by the purple Genesect, who laughed as he stood on the tallest building in Nimbasa City, with Bianca struggling in his sharp claws as she let out high pitched toots out of fright.

"That Pokemon isn't like any of the others here!" Iris exclaimed as he pointed at the Genesect. "It's literally a legendary Pokemon!"

"Legendary, huh?" Harkinian commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "We're going to have to use a legendary to take it down."

"And I know just what to do!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, being firm. "Belly Bag, send out a legendary Pokemon!"

"All right, Uncle Grandpa!" Belly Bag exclaimed as he summoned out Keldeo.

The Keldeo looked oddly at Uncle Grandpa as he then looked up to see the Genesect laughing, seeing the flatulent Bianca in peril. He then got into a fighting pose, running up to the skyscraper as he jumped onto the buildings surrounding it, making his way to the top as he then blasted Genesect with a Hydro Pump, knocking him and Bianca down.

However, Genesect was able to fly as he turned into his rocket mode, jetting away and smacking Bianca into the air, with Bianca flailing her arms about as she then used her farting to propel her from the ground, only to be snatched by Genesect once more, with Keldeo chasing after them on the ground.


	92. Chapter 92

Keldeo was chasing Genesect all around Nimbasa City as Genesect blasted through several buildings, causing them to explode apart as he had Bianca in her grasp, going high up towards the Ferris Wheel overlooking the entire city. Bianca screamed and farted in fright as she squirmed, with Genesect standing up as he laughed, looking down at Keldeo.

"Give up, you stupid pony!" Genesect commented in a robotic, somewhat demonic voice as he pointed at Keldeo with his right pincer. "You can't come up and get me!"

Keldeo growled as he shook his head, replying in Pokespeak, "That's where you're wrong, Genesect! I'm going to wipe that snarky grin off your ugly robotic vace, you bug brained dolt!"

"Prove it!" Genesect remarked as he fired off several Thunderbolts at Keldeo, who jumped on the various Ferris Wheel carriages to reach him and Bianca.

Iris and King Harkinian watched the battle from the entrance to Nimbasa from Route 4 as Uncle Grandpa was making fresh hot popcorn, while all the other people ran away for their lives.

"Willing to bet that this fanfic ends without Bianca actually getting all the badges?" Iris asked Harkinian, her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Harkinian nodded as he had his arms folded. "I don't think we'll get beyond Driftveil City at this rate." He replied, sounding disappointed.


	93. Chapter 93

Genesect and Keldeo continued fighting each other in Nimbasa City as Bianca was in the middle of the chaos, screaming and farting all the way, her white dress completely brown from staining. Uncle Grandpa served some popcorn to the few people brave enough to stay in the city, with Iris and King Harkinian watching as the entertainment capital of Unova was ablaze and in ruins.

"Shouldn't we at least attempt to do something?" Harkinian suggested as he grabbed a bunch of hot popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

Iris shook her head as she munched on her own popcorn. "Why bother? We'll end up being killed anyway."

"That's... actually a good point." Harkinian commented as he shrugged in response, resuming his watching of the chaos.

Bianca cried tears of sorrow as she was knocked all over the place, being nabbed by Genesect time and time again. "Oh, why couldn't I just stay home and not go on this journey...!?" She asked herself as she replied with a loud deep pitched poot, being blasted high into the sky by an explosion caused by Keldeo's Hydro Pump and Genesect's Techno Blast.

Meanwhile, high in the sky was the Swanna from Route 1, who was flying towards the north as he was chatting to his other Swanna buddies on his cellphone.

"Yeah, that bitch was pretty big. My kind of type." The Swanna stated as he glanced down to see the wreckage in Nimbasa City. "What the hell happend here?"

The Swanna was knocked out of the air by Bianca, who went soaring all the way towards Castelia City. Bianca landed on one of Castelia's skyscrapers, typically letting out another loud fart that incidentally set off an explosion, sending her soaring all the way back north towards Nimbasa.

"Mommy...!" Bianca exclaimed as she went through various trees on Route 16, which led to a secret passageway.


	94. Chapter 94

Route 16. Pretty peaceful, pretty quiet. Nothing but Gothita, Solosis, Mincinno, Trubbish, and Liepard as far as the eye can see. Two Minccino surrounded the wounded Bianca, wondering if she was all right. Bianca farted loudly, the blast of gas hitting one of the Mincinno in the face. The Minccino screamed in fright as they scurried off, with Bianca waking up, coughing.

"Ough... my tummy doesn't feel well..." Bianca grumbled as she let out another deep pitched poot, staining her completely brown stained dress. "In fact, my entire body doesn't feel good..."

It was then that a Zoroark suddenly grabbed Bianca from behind, dragging her into the Lostlorn Forest. Bianca screamed in horror as she let out high pitched toots out of fright, being dragged into the darkness.

"Ahhh! Help me!" Bianca exclaimed in fright as she covered her face with her hands, feeling her dress ripped off. She then stopped screaming as she looked down, to see that she had a completely new, white colored dress on. "Huh!? I have a new dress?"

"You do, yes." A deep, male voice commented as a female Zoroa popped up in front of Bianca, smirking at her as she barked.

Bianca squealed as she hugged the female Zoroa, letting out another brass poot as she cuddled the dark type fox Pokemon. "Awww... you're so cute... I wanna hug you for all the years!" She cutely cooed.

"It's good that you immediately warmed up to Zoroa." The deep voice continued as a male Zoroark stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be the bearer of the voice as he folded his arms together, facing Bianca. "Because now you must listen to me..."

Bianca gulped as she tooted again, not feeling sure as she continued holding Zoroa in her arms.


	95. Chapter 95

"I wonder where Bianca went," King Harkinian stated as he continued watching the intense fight between Genesect and Keldeo.

Iris shook her head as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Somewhere stupid, I'm sure."

"I hope she's doing fine." Uncle Grandpa stated as he was making more popcorn, smacking his lips together as he watched Keldeo get zapped by Genesect.

* * *

Back in the Lostlorn Forest, Bianca was being told about her destiny by the deep voiced male Zoroark, with the female Zoroa taking a liking to the gassy blonde.

"So, I'm really destined to do greatness?" Bianca asked as she held her hands together, her flatulence burning off the grass that was underneath her flatulent butt.

The Zoroark nodded as he had his arms folded together. "It's true. Right now you're out of the fray, but now more than ever, the Keldeo that's currently fighting off Genesect needs as much help as he can get. You just need to step up your game and set yourself up as a distraction.

"But... how?" Bianca asked as she moved her hands about, frowning. "I mean, farting is my best asset, but I don't think my stinky loud gas is going to stop me!"

Zoroark rubbed his chin with his left hand as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Hmm... we might have to improvise... but consider this." He then bent down, petting the Zoroa as he faced Bianca. "Considering that this young Zoroa has taken a liking to you, you should use her abilities to help you."

"...Really?" Bianca asked as she glanced at the Zoroa, tilting her head to the right. "What can you do?"

The Zoroa giggled as she transformed into Bianca, right down to being the perfect replica, only with her tail sticking out of her butt. Bianca farted loudly in shock, with the Zoroa copying Bianca by farting just as raunchy. Zoroark chuckled, folding his arms together.

"This is good... now you'll have a much better chance." Zoroark stated as he placed his right hand on Bianca's shoulder. "I wish you all the good luck in the world."

Bianca smiled as she nodded, standing up. "Thanks, Mr. Wild Zoroak!" Placing her hands on her hips, she let out a deep pitched poot as she looked up at the darkened sky. "I shall save Nimbasa City and all of Unova from Genesect's wrath!" Bianca, away!" She then held her legs with her hands, farting off the ground as she headed westward to Nimbasa, with the female Zoroa following her in the exact same fashion.

Zoroark smiled as he folded his arms, nodding his head. "I know that she won't be able to get all the eight badges for the Unova League, so this really is the next best thing..." He stated calmly to himself, his eyes glowing purple as he disappeared in the shadows, chuckling.


	96. Chapter 96

Nearly all of Nimbasa City was completely wrecked and in flames as Genesect and Keldeo were both heavily damaged, staring each other down as they were waiting for one of them to collapse.

"Well, I guess it's the end of us," Iris stated as she rubbed the back of her head, turning her head to the right to face King Harkinian. "It's been nice knowing you, Harkinian."

Harkinian frowned as he lowered his eyes, turning his head to Iris. "Oh, mah gurl..."

Uncle Grandpa looked up, gasping as he pointed in the air, with another head popping out of his hair. "Look! Up in the sky!"

Everyone, including Genesect and Keldeo, looked up to see Bianca in the darkened night sky, with her landing right in between both of the legendary Pokemon. She then turned around, pointing at Genesect and smirking.

"Are you mocking me, girl?" Genesect commented as he smashed his metallic pincers together.

Bianca smirked as she turned around, bending down and smacking her butt as she stuck out her tongue, letting out a loud, deep pitched brassy fart in Genesect's direction, causing a brown stain to pop up on her white dress.

Genesect fired a Zap Cannon at Bianca, with her dodging out of the way, hitting Keldeo. Keldeo got back up as he galloped towards Genesect, impaling him with Secret Sword as Genesect groaned in pain, being knocked into the air and falling on the building housing the Pokemon Musical, the entire building collapsing. Keldeo turned around to see Bianca cheering him on, smiling as he was then smacked away into the building housing the Battle Subway, with Genesect knocking the water-fighting type horse with one of the steel beams from the Musical's buildings. Bianca continued shaking her flatulent big butt at Genesect, intentionally letting out raunchy loud farts as she giggled, with Genesect running up towards her, slashing her and sending her sky high, only for her to crash through one of the roller coasters, breaking it.

Genesect approached the wounded Bianca, looking to see if she was dead. Much to his surprise, Bianca farted again, this time a poofy dark tail coming right out of her gassy butt.

"I... I have been duped!" Genesect exclaimed as he shook with rage, attempting to blast the Bianca imposter when suddenly someone called him.

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt her!"

Genesect turned around, looking around to see who called him out. He then looked towards the east, to see Bianca standing on the tallest skyscraper on the border, wearing tight white jeans instead of her regular dress and having a green colored scarf around her neck.

It was time for Genesect to have a date with destiny. A very smelly one, too.


	97. Chapter 97

Genesect looked forward to seeing Bianca approaching him, donning a green colored scarf around her neck and tight white jeans, of which she had every intention of farting in. Glancing to his right to see that the fake Bianca was a Zoroa, who returned to her regular form, Genesect turned back to Bianca, his eyes turning a blazing red.

"So, you think you can try and trick me like that with your little furry friend?" Genesect stated as he approached Bianca. "It was a decent distraction, but that won't save you from being blasted."

Bianca stood her ground as she firmly had her hands on her hips. "Listen, you mean metal bug. I'm not gonna let you destroy this city or this entire continent! And I'm sure am not gonna let you destroy the world?"

"Yeah, says who?" Genesect taunted as he pointed at Bianca with his right pincer.

"My big fat butt and its wonderfully loud and very stinky farts, that's what!" Bianca stated as she placed her right hand on her butt, farting loudly as her jeans puffed up, meaning business.

Iris sighed in annoyance as she held King Harkinian in her arms. "You know, I think I rather be dead than share a saved planet with the universe's gassiest being."

"You think she would give the planet Jupiter a run for its money?" Harkinian asked curiously as he turned to Iris.

Genesect then fired a Flamethrower at Bianca, with Bianca turning over and blasting a powerful fart at it, causing a huge fiery explosion in the middle. Iris, Harkinian, Uncle Pranda, and a few of the remaining people and Pokemon watched in awe as Genesect fired off a Hyper Beam, with Bianca farting at it to cause another big explosion.

"Sadly, I think she very easily would." Iris commented bluntly to Harkinian as they watched the battle rage on, with Keldeo taking the chance to recover as he watched the flatulent Bianca fill his place temporarily as Nimbasa's defender against Genesect.


	98. Chapter 98

Bianca and Genesect faced each other as they fought off greatly, Genesect's powerful attacks colliding with Bianca's destructive flatulence. Everyone that remained in the city watched in dismay as Bianca's big butt churned out strong, foul smelling and loud blasts of gas in defense to thwart the charged attacks Genesect was firing.

"Give up, you methane producing, organic filth!" Genesect called out to Bianca as he then attempted to slash her. "Your disgusting bodily functions are not enough to stop me!"

"I can at least try!" Bianca commented as she dashed away from Genesect, using her farts to propel her away faster. "After all, if it ain't smart, don't fart! And I don't have much of a brain!"

"Somehow she treats that as a compliment..." Iris remarked as she rolled her eyes, her arms folded.

Genesect continued to slash apart the ground and the buildings, with Bianca farting her way towards the top. He then looked up, charging a Thunderbolt and zapping it at the top, catching Bianca off guard as she fell down, screaming as Keldeo came to the rescue, allowing her to fall on his back.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Keldeo!" Bianca exclaimed as she held onto Keldeo. "You're my hero. _My little pony!_"

Keldeo smirked as he turned to Bianca, nodding his head. "Don't mention it. I'll always save anyone!"

Bianca farted loudly by accident, her eyes widening as she blushed in embarrassment, giggling nervously as Keldeo sighed, lowering his eyes.

"Even if they happen to be gassy." He added in a mumbled tone.

However, neither could handle the awkward situation as they both got blasted by a Flamethrower from Genesect, who was keeping track of where they were. Everyone gasped as Uncle Grandpa took off his head, holding it in his right hand.

"Those guys are in deep trouble. They need some help, pronto!" Uncle Grandpa stated as he snapped his fingers with his left hand. "And I just know who to help!" He then vanished in an instant.

Iris and Harkinian glanced at each other with worry after watching Uncle Grandpa leave, not knowing what was going to happen in the face of all this chaos.


	99. Chapter 99

"Did you notice how this story went from humorous fetish fuel to straight up action over the course of these chapters?" King Harkinian asked as he raised his left index finger.

Iris rolled her eyes as she was checking on her Excadrill, shaking her head at Harkinian's claim. "The only thing this story ever was is stupidity. And it still is." She commented, watching some of the burning buildings collapse on themselves.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Keldeo ran from Genesect as they headed directly to Driftveil City, with Genesect blasting different beam attacks consisting of Techno Blast, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Signal Beam. Bianca held on as she let out higher pitched farts in fright, Keldeo managing to dodge the elemental beams as they destroyed the huge buildings all around Driftveil.

"I'm a heart breaker. My name... Charles." Charles The heart breaking biker mumbled to himself as he watched the chaos erupt before him. "Seeing this massive destruction brings a tear to my old crusty6 eyes..."

"Can't you fire anything back at that mean metal bug?" Bianca asked as she glanced down at Keldeo.

Keldeo sighed as he glanced at Bianca, heading westward. "As much as I would like to, he is a dangerous weapon of mass destruction! I can't just turn around and shoot back a Water Pulse when he'll use the opportunity to shock me! I have to catch him off guard!"

"...Off guard, huh...?" Bianca thought as she released a trumpet like fart, which got deeper pitched as she tried thinking, much to Keldeo's dismay.


	100. Chapter 100

Bianca and Keldeo rode through Mistralton City as Genesect continued following them, firing off more terrifying beams of destruction at them as Bianca held onto Keldeo.

"Ooh! I'm scared!" Bianca exclaimed as she shook her head, feeling like she could fall off Keldeo at any moment.

Keldeo panted as he jumped on the high ridges, glancing back at Bianca. "Don't fret, miss! We'll strike down Genesect, we just need a perfect time to catch him off guard!"

"Oh, if only I could be some sort of distraction!" Bianca exclaimed as she farted in response.

As Genesect was closing in on the two, Bianca's Zoroa suddenly appeared, landing on top of Genesect's head and blocking his vision. Genesect growled as he went through several skyscrapers, causing them to collapse.

"Augh! Get off me, you damn furry piece of garbage!" Genesect growled as he stopped flying, trying to claw Zoroa off his head.

Zoroa giggled as she kept on jumping on top of Genesect's head, with Keldeo blasting Genesect with a Hydro Pump, causing the mecha bug Pokemon to land in the river nearby. Bianca caught Zora in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Zoroa! I'm glad you're safe!" Bianca exclaimed as she looked at the river, gasping and farting in shock as she saw Genesect rise out immediately. "For a one hundredth chapter, things sure look like they're gonna stink for us!"

"...No kidding." Keldeo mumbled as he was getting sick of smelling Bianca's farts, blasting Genesect back into the water with another Hydro Pump as he headed northward, Bianca continuing to hold onto him as she held tightly to Zoroa, letting out a few farts with every jump Keldeo made.

"You can't lose me that easily!" Genesect exclaimed as he made the entire river explode, chasing the trio as his high speed flying was enough to cause the entire city to explode.


	101. Chapter 101

"Keep running!" Bianca exclaimed as she held on tightly to Keldeo, her right arm wrapped around her Zoroa.

Keldeo panted as he glanced back up at Bianca. "I'm doing my best! It's not easy having someone ride and pass gas on me while running from a destructive force of destruction!"

Keldeo and Bianca were going through the snowy Twist Mountain towards Icirrus City as Genesect was continuing to follow them, blasting the mines that were in the way.

"Get back here! I won't allow you to escape from my wrath!" Genesect exclaimed as he clawed right through the muddy walls, causing parts of the mountain to collapse as he fired off Flamethrower to cause the snow to melt.

Bianca watched as one of the Flamethrower attacks was coming closer to them, lifting her butt and farting back at it, causing a huge explosion that sent her, Keldeo, and Zoara blasting out of the mountain and into the frosty city of Icurrus.

"Ow!" Keldeo commented as he glared at Bianca. "Did you really have to blast a Flamethrower back with your gas?"

Bianca chuckled nervously as she pooted again, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with her right hand. "Ehehehe... sorry."

However, there was no time to waste, as Bianca and Keldeo got onto their feet, with Bianca holdong on to her Zoroa tightly as Genesect busted right through the mountain, growling as he glared at the two.

"_Here's Gene!_" Genesect exclaimed as he fired a Thunderbolt at the two, trying to zap them to death.


	102. Chapter 102

"We apologize if this fanfic starts to seem tedious," Arceus stated as he shook his head. "The author is finally running out of ideas."

* * *

Bianca continued holding onto her Zoroa and Keldeo as Genesect kept on chasing them, hellbent on destroying all three. They left the frozen Icurrus City as they headed eastward to Route 8, with Genesect blasting the trees down with his various elemental beams.

"You can't run from me forever, you stubborn little pincushions!" Genesect exclaimed as his eyes began glowing.

Bianca gulped as she tugged Keldeo tightly. "Ooh, he's right! We can't just run all over Unova!"

"Don't worry about it, kid!" Keldeo stated as he glanced back at Bianca, smiling. "We'll lose him! I just need to use Agility!"

And just like that, Keldeo used Agility, going much faster than normal as Bianca and Zoroa screamed, nearly falling off. Keldeo was going so fast, he reached the Tubeline Bridge...

...but things weren't as they seemed as Genesect popped right ouf of the entrance, smashing his claws together as he chuckled sinisterly.

Bianca farted a nasty, raunchy poot out as she trembled. "Oh... if only I wore new, clean panties..."

Keldeo felt disgusted that Bianca pooped on him, shaking her off of his body as Bianca landed on her brown stained butt, farting again as her Zoroa giggled. Genesect began charging up a Thunderbolt as Keldeo fired off a Scald right at his face.

"_Augh!_ Damn it!" Genesect exclaimed as he went temporarily blind. "Curse this stupid, burning water! Grrr!"

"Hurry!" Keldeo called out to Bianca and Zoroa as he ran into the entrance to the Tubeline Bridge.

Bianca gulped as she got up, running after Keldeo while letting out more brown stain making farts, with her Zoroa following her and Keldeo.


	103. Chapter 103

Bianca, Keldeo, and Zoroa all ran right into the Tubeline Bridge as Genesect followed them, diving underground as the three kept running.

"Oh! Where did he go?" Bianca asked as she panted.

Keldeo could hear Genesect chuckling as the metal bug was zipping through the underground. Keldeo then turned his head to Bianca. "Keep running and don't think about it! Genesect is attempting to destroy this bridge to cut us off!"

Bianca nodded as she, Keldeo, and Zoroa were on the Tubeline Bridge, with two subway trains running underneath it. However, one of the trains exploded as Genesect broke right through the floor, scaring away the bikers and other visitors as Bianca, Keldeo, and Zoroa screamed, with Bianca farting in fright as she collapsed on her knees.

"_Oh no!_" Bianca exclaimed as she kept farting, placing her hands on her face. "He broke right through the grid!"

"That's right, fart face, and now I'm going to break right through you!" Genesect exclaimed as he zipped right towards Bianca.

Bianca screamed as she turned around, her butt aiming at Genesect as she let out a destructively deep pitched, extremely foul smelling fart in Genesect's face, strong enough to blow him back onto the ground as Bianca panted, her face sweating as she turned around to see Genesect shaking with rage.

"Oh... I'm gonna need more burritos to save my big butt now!" Bianca exclaimed as she let out more more poot, her butt cheeks shaking.


	104. Chapter 104

Genesect continued blasting through the Tubeline Bridge as Keldeo was trying his best to keep Genesect on hold, while Bianca was trying to stay out of the way, pooting in fright as Genesect nearly blasted her. Suddenly Bianca tripped, falling off the bridge and landing on the subway train tracks below as an upcoming train came towards her.

"Ahh! Oh no!" Bianca exclaimed in horror as she placed her hands on her head, trembling with fright as she began sweating. "I'm done for! Someone help!"

As the subway train blew its horn, Bianca screamed as she turned around, her butt aimed at the train as she farted, her deep pitched gas blast being strong enough to destroy the entire from car of subway train. The rest of the train cars halted as they felt the impact of the explosions, everyone screaming inside as they collided with each other. Bianca farted again, her flatulent burst not being as strong as the previous, but enough to slow down the rest of the train cars, which barely reached her butt. Bianca blinked, glancing up to see the subway train car barely hit her butt as she farted once more, causing a chain reaction as the rest of the train cars all exploded, the entire Tubeline Bridge shaking violently from Bianca's farting.

"_Damn!_ That chick with the brown stained white dress needs to watch what she eats!" One Biker commented as he zipped out of the area, not wanting to get near Bianca.

Bianca blushed as she held her hands together, apologizing as she bowed several times, letting out more deep pitched wet toots with each single bow. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

While Bianca destroyed the subway part of the bridge with her flatulence, the top of the bridge was being brought apart by Genesect, who continued shooting various elemental beams in an attempt of destroying Keldeo, who countered them with strong blasts of water type attacks.


	105. Chapter 105

Bianca screamed as she ran eastward, farting about as she was leaving behind the destroyed subway part of the Tubeline Bridge, being underground as Genesect chased after her, having dealt with Keldeo.

"Get your flatulent butt back here!" Genesect exclaimed as he fired off a Thunderbolt at Bianca, attempting to kill her. "Now that I managed to deal with that stupid water horse, I'm going to bring disaster to this entire region! And I'm going to make an example with you!"

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Bianca whimpered as tears of fright came out of her eyes. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

* * *

"I just wonder what that evil mechanical insect, Genesect, is up to," Uncle Grandpa stated as he was selling hamburgers, hotdogs, and french fries to the various people hiding in shelter as Iris and King Harkinian both had their arms folded.

"I'm willing to bet that robot bug destroyed much of Unova at this rate..." Iris grumbled as she was clearly sick of being in this story.

Harkinian murmured as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Hmm... I wonder what poor Bianca is up to..."

* * *

Two hours have passed, and Bianca and Genesect have played the cat and mouse chase for quite a while, with Bianca farting all the while avoiding Genesect's attacks. However, Genesect charged a Flamethrower attack at Bianca, unleashing the flames at the flatulent female, who fired a strong fart at it, causing a massive, fiery explosion to occur as Genesect was blinded by the intense flames, being forced to stop. Bianca panted as she placed her hands on her knees, briefly halting her flatulence as she glanced behind, relieved to see that Genesect was nowhere to be seen.

"Phew... I think I lost him." Bianca commented as she glanced at her big butt, smiling as she let out a brassy poot. "And I managed to still have enough gas in my tank! Sweet!"

However, Bianca's brief moment of happiness would pass like her gas, as Genesect suddenly emerged from underneath the ground, snatching up Bianca and going right out of the earth as he and Bianca were high in the now dark and starry night sky.

"Help! Someone please help me!" Bianca exclaimed as she struggled, continuing to release brassy deep pitched poots as she cried out in horror. "Let me go, you big mean mechanical bug!"

"_Ha!_ Fat chance!" Laughed Genesect as he kept going higher, much to Bianca's dismay as she was finding it hard to breath, unable to struggle anymore as she also found it hard to let out farts.


	106. Chapter 106

Bianca and Genesect were heading higher and higher into the sky, going beyond the stratosphere as they headed right into space, with Bianca continuing to fart as she kept struggling.

"Let me go, you big, mean, evil robot bug!" Bianca exclaimed as she glared at Genesect.

"I don't think so!" Genesect laughed in response as he tightened his grip on Bianca. "I'm going to make an example with you!"

As they went higher, Bianca's flatulence got higher pitched, with the her pokeballs falling out of her bag as they tumbled downward. Bianca screamed in horror as she glanced down, with Genesect simply laughing his head off.

"No! My precious Pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed as she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she began crying. "They're going to die from impact!"

"Nye he he! Good!" Genesect remarked with a sinister look on his face as they officially left Earth's orbit. "Now you will never see them again!"

With Genesect continuing to fly, Bianca gasped as she realized that there was no oxygen, causing her entire face to turn blue as she felt her body beginning to break down on itself. Being desperate to make an effort to save herself, Bianca pulled out a lighter she had in her bag, placing it right in her butt crack as she let loose one more fart, causing a massive explosion as Genesect was forced to let go, with Bianca falling stories down back towards the Earth, Genesect having an annoyed look on his face as he knew that he wouldn't get his satisfactory kill.

_Is this the end of Pokemon's Farting Bianca...?_


	107. Chapter 107

Bianca groaned weakly as she opened her eyes, looking around as she was genuinely confused. She was in a white void of absolutely nothing.

"What... where am I...?" Bianca stated in confusion as she tilted her head to the right, placing her hands on her face. "This isn't anything like home... or Unova..."

She then felt her stomach rumbling, but Bianca wasn't concerned with that as she wanted to know what happened to her. It was then that Arceus suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to gasp as she simultaneously farted, loudly and deep pitched as typically expected from her.

"Bianca, I am Arceus, the creator of everything in the Pokemon universe." Arceus stated as he glanced down at Bianca. "And the reason I am here in front of you is to explain to you that you... basically died."

Bianca gasped once more as she let out another brown stain making poot, making her butt messier than it already was. "I'm dead? How can I be talking to you?"

"Because... I'm a being higher than life itself." Arceus commented as he let out a large yawn. "Plus, the author's excuse for this chapter is just to find a way to end this stupid story and have you go through completely random places."

"...random places?" Bianca replied as she placed her right hand on her face, her left hand on her right elbow. "How do you justify something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Arceus remarked with a meager shrug. "I'm sure the author can figure something out. Or maybe you can. I don't know, just find a way of putting your flatulence to good use."

Bianca let out a wet, bubbly fart in response as she was suddenly teleported out of the white void, with Arceus taking out a cup of coffee and sipping it, holding it with his front left leg.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit," Arceus mumbled to himself as he humbly sipped his coffee, shaking his head and closing his eyes.


	108. Chapter 108

Bianca groaned as she opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head with her right arm as she looked around, seeing that she was on a giant yellow staircase.

"What... where am I...?" Bianca asked as she glanced down to see that she was wearing her regular BW1 outfit. "Oh... I see I'm still in my cute ways. Too bad I don't have panties to cover my cute, big, fat farting butt."

Bianca's stomach grumbled as Bianca placed both of her hands on her stomach, turning her head as she sat there, genuinely wondering whether she was hungry or more likely gassy as a wild male Bouffalant noticed Bianca, blowing steam out of his nose as he dashed towards Bianca. Bianca glanced up, screaming in horror as she jumped up and began running.

"Ahh! Leave me alone!" Bianca exclaimed as she was essentially running for her life, going up the stairs as she tripped, tumbling back downwards as she bumped into the Bouffalant, causing both of them to be knocked all the way down at the stairs.

The Bouffalant coughed as he opened his eyes, to see Bianca's butt cheeks in his face as Bianca let out a disgusting deep pitched fart, with Bianca glancing back as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she watched the Bouffalant scream in pain.

"Oops! I guess I don't need to take a poopy in the toilie anymore!" Bianca exclaimed as she continued farting, essentially pooping on the Bouffalant's face, with the various wild Pokemon watching in shock as they couldn't believe their eyes.


	109. Chapter 109

Bianca groaned as she slowly stumbled back to the futuristic Opelucid City, collapsing at the gate leading into Route 10 as her big butt was in the air, letting yet another putrid deep pitched fart out as it echoed, disgusting the various other people and Pokemon. Iris walked up to Bianca, folding her arms.

"So, did you ever beat that freak of nature Genesect with your own freaky powers?" Iris asked as she smirked, glancing down at Bianca.

Bianca blinked as she tilted her head to the right, sitting up as she had her hands on the ground. "Errr, well, that depends. What powers do I have?"

Iris' right eye twitched as she had a strange expression on her face. "What powers do you... girl, look at your fat ass!"

Bianca then glanced at her butt, which let out a high, squeaky fart that got much brassier as she stained her white dress, giggling as she frantically waved the air with her left hand.

"Oh yeah, my butt tuba!" Bianca responded as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I kind of forgot about that!"

Silence as Bianca's stomach rumbled, with Iris sighing as she dropped her arms.

"So, are you gonna attempt to get all the badges?" Iris asked Bianca as she had her eyes narrowed. "Because as you can see, we're already past one hundred chapters. And if you do decide to do it, we're gonna have to fight each other..."

Bianca placed her right hand on her face as she thought, releasing a wet toot in response. "Well, actually, I don't remember. I recall beating those three waiters back in Stration, and I took out Lenora in Nacrene, and I got a badge from Burgh in Castelia for being used as inspiration for one of his paintings..."

Iris sighed as he placed her left hand on her forehead. "That one honestly shouldn't count. It feels more shoehorned than the badges Ash got."

"_Who?_" Bianca remarked as she farted right after saying that, with Iris simply shaking her head in disgust and leaving, while poor gassy Bianca was confused.


	110. Chapter 110

Bianca farted in the air, using her flatulence to fly as she was heading back to Nimbasa City, with King Harkinian holding onto her arms as he looked down at how bigger Unova appeared from the sky. Bianca's butt cheeks were vibrating from the intense, brassy flatulence emitting out of her fat ass.

"Oah, Bianca, are you sure about going back?" Harkinian asked as he glanced up at Bianca.

Bianca groaned as she opened her eyes, glancing down at Harkinian. "I have to, your majesty! Even though I was able to go around almost all of Unova, I only have three badges, and I didn't even get one in a proper battle!"

Harkinian thought as he looked down at the earth. "Hmmm... well, I guess you have a good point. But I can help you catch some Pokemon if you want..."

"Ooh, you can?" Bianca asked as her eyes lit up, her farting starting to sound a bit higher pitched.

Harkinian nodded as he looked up at Bianca again. "Yes! I don't think your Oshawott is around anymore, but I can think of good replacements..."

Upon arriving at Nimbasa City from the north, Bianca slowly stopped farting as she brown stained her white dress yet again, with King Harkinian landing safely on the ground as he dusted himself off. The two found a female, snoozing Musharna right next to the baseball stadium, with Harkinian using a Pokeball to try and catch it, only for it to break out. Bianca knew better, as she went right up to the Musharna, placing her butt right in the hole on Mushrana's head, farting directly into it as the Musharna violently shook, being paralyzed with Bianca's flatulence. Harkinian then used another pokeball on Musharna, successfully catching it as Bianca jumped for joy, farting all the while as Harkinian handed the pokeball containing the recently caught Musharna to her.


	111. Chapter 111

Bianca and King Harkinian were in Nimbasa City as they noticed the Nimbasa City gym leader, Elesa, hanging out in the small garden behind the gym and Ferris Wheel, with Bianca gasping as she held her hands together.

"Hey! Aren't you the sexy, styling electric gym leader Elesa? The pretty, bright, electrifying one who appears in all of those videos?" Bianca exclaimed as she was getting excited, clapping her hands together.

"...Yes. And aren't you the gassiest being in all of Unova?" Elesa asked in response as she approached Bianca, her arms on her hips.

Bianca farted in response as her deep pitched toot echoed, Bianca too excited to contain her bad gas as she squealed. "That's right! My butt is so brassy I could start a butt band!"

Harkinian eyed Bianca oddly as he took a step to the right, his arms crossed. "Butt band? **Oah**, now I've heard of everything..."

Elesa looked at Bianca as she glanced at Bianca's butt, noticing the huge brown stain on her white dress. "Butt band, huh? Do you practice a lot?"

Bianca farted again as her brown stain got bigger, nodding. "Yeah! I make sure to eat the highest quality baked beans to make my poots nice and booming!"

Elesa began pondering as she rubbed her chin with her right hand, her left hand on her hip. 'You know, this sounds completely stupid, but..." She coughed after Bianca farted in response. "How would you and your big, brassy butt like to provide some music for my next video? I'll give you one of my Bolt Badges in return..."

Bianca farted so loudly, it was enough to cause her entire white dress to break apart, with Bianca holding Elesa's hands as she delightfully screamed, "_YES!_ I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

Harkinian simply had his jaw dropped in disbelief as a huge black censor bar suddenly appeared over Bianca's lower half of her body, with everyone gawking as even Elesa blushed in response to Bianca being naked.


	112. Chapter 112

It was neon lit inside the Nimbasa City gym as Elesa was posing in different costumes, with various musicians playing different instruments as Bianca served as the brass, her hands on her butt as she was wearing tight white jeans, her pants puffing up with every huge, deep pitched fart she emitted as a brown stain appeared directly in the middle of the pants, getting bigger with every brassy poot as she performed the loudest music of the bunch.

"I'm contributing!" Bianca exclaimed as she let out a wet toot, giggling as she slightly blushed. "Whoopsie! I think I just wet myself!"

"_Oah!_" Harkinian exclaimed in disgust as he slapped his forehead with his right hand, being slightly embarrassed by Bianca's demeanor. "That's nasty!"

The audience exchanged odd glances with each other after hearing Bianca's declaration, shrugging as they kept on jamming to the music.

Later, after Elesa gave Bianca a Bolt Badge for providing back up music, Bianca and Harkinian were heading towards Route 5 as Bianca still had her brown stained, white colored tight jeans on, humming as she kept on farting, when she suddenly stopped and released a long, high pitched poot that got much deeper pitched and wet as she spotted a wild female Mienshao meditating in the middle of the street. Bianca then chucked a pokeball containing her female Musharna out, with the Musharna glancing up at the Meinshao as she yawned in response. Bianca and Harkinian gawked as the Mienshao rolled her eyes, smacking Musharna away with a single slap as she went back to meditating.

"Oh no!" Bianca exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, sobbing as she felt torn, being so concerned that she briefly stopped farting. "My Musharna fainted!"

The Meinshao then leaped at Bianca, attempting to fatally wound her with Fury Swipes as Bianca bent down to comfort her Musharna, her big fat gassy butt in the air as she released a putrid deep pitched fart that was so strong it caused the Meinshao to gag, being unable to breathe. Bianca then took the opportunity to launch a pokeball out of her butt, farting the pokeball at the Meinshao, successfully catching it. Bianca cheered as she bounced with joy, farting every single instance as Harkinian simply shook his head, wondering just how on earth would Bianca be able to function by her gassy self.


	113. Chapter 113

"I wonder if anyone is reading this crap anymore," Iris muttered to herself as she was on the steps of the Pokemon Unova League, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "I hope that farting airhead isn't giving anyone trouble... although I have a sadly huge feeling that she is..."

Meanwhile, miles southwest of the Unova Pokemon League, Bianca and King Harkinian were on the way to Driftveil City as they walked on the huge Driftveil Bridge, which was dubbed the Charizard Bridge. Bianca freaked out the human trainers with her loud, brassy flatulence, her farting causing her big butt cheeks to vibrate as everyone noticed, seeing the large brown stain on the back of Bianca's white dress as Harkinian sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he was on Bianca's right, with several Swanna on the bridge flying away.

"_Ahhh!_ I feel so great letting out my beautiful butt tunes!" Bianca giggled as she enjoyed hearing her deep pitched poots, placing her hands on her face. "And they're keeping me so warm! I'm so lucky to have these amazing farts!"

"Oah... this girl must have gotten influenced by Princess Toadstool..." Harkinian muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin with his left hand.

Bianca turned to Harkinian as she held her hands in front, blinking as she briefly stopped farting, facing Harkinian. "Your majesty? What's wrong?"

Harkinian glanced at Bianca as he rubbed the back fo his head. "Mah gurl... are you not concerned about your body with its constant excess of gas? Even I can't produce so much methane..."

Bianca thought for a moment, but then then shrugged, creating a smile. "Oh, but it's healthy for me! It means I'm staying in shape!" She then clapped her hands together. "Speaking of which, you have to watch this!"

Bianca then placed her hands on her big butt, farting out the losing horn from the Price Is Right as her white dress got more brown stained. Harkinian's right eye twitched as he opened his jaw in disbelief.

"I've been dying to try doing that for ages!" Bianca exclaimed as she laughed, closing her eyes. "Now I can try out the other game show themes!"

"Oah... you're one of a kind..." Harkinian commented as she then watched Bianca scratching her butt with her right hand after seeing her fart again.


	114. Chapter 114

Bianca and King Harkinian screamed as they were warped through time and space, ending up in Hoenn as they were on the sandy southern beach of Slateport City, which wad actually the northern tip of Route 109, with Harkinain gawking in awe as he placed his hands on his face.

"**OAH!** Look at all these _ships!_" Harkinian gleefully exclaimed as he began jumping with joy. "These are all sailing in the morning!"

Bianca blinked as she looked up at the sky, which was dark and starry as it was actually nighttime. Bianca then looked back down, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "But it's nighttime, your majesty..."

"Hey miss!" A young male Tuber exclaimed as he pointed at Bianca's butt. "You have some ice cream spilled on your booty!"

Bianca looked at her brown stain on her white dress, giggling as she waved at the tuber with her right hand. "Oh silly willy, that's not ice cream! Watch!" She then placed her hands on her butt, farting out a rotten smelly, brassy poot as her brown stain got bigger.

The tuber was freaked out as his eyes widened, realizing what Bianca did to herself. "Oh... w-well, there's a port a potty nearby..." The young tuber then screamed as he ran for his life.

Harkinian eyed Bianca suspiciously as he folded his arms. "You're never going to get tired of pooping your clothing, are you?"

"Nope!" Bianca giggled innocently as she continuously farted again, this time to the tune of Family Fued.


	115. Chapter 115

Bianca and Harkinian had journied across most of Hoenn, eventually making it to the seaside city of Lilycove, with it raining lightly as Bianca was raising her newly acquired female Chandelure in addition to her female Musharna and female Meinshao, with Bianca having her Chandelure out to have her flame up Bianca's farts, with Harkinian noticing as he tried to stay away from Bianca.

"I apologize if I'm being too frank, but shouldn't we try and find a way to get back to Unova, mah gurl?" Harkinian suggested as he was in the middle of eating a chicken bone.

Bianca shrugged meekly as she turned to Harkinian. "Oh, I don't know, your majesty. I like playing around with my new Chandelure." She then placed her hands on her Chandelure's face, yelping in pain as she waved her burnt hands frequently. "Yeowch! They're so hot, my hands!"

Harkinian rolled his eyes as he finished up his chicken bone, belching as he patted his chest with his right hand, wrapping his left arm around Bianca. "You have to learn what not to touch, Bianca. It will help you in live."

"...I see." Bianca admitted as she then placed her hands inside the back of her dress, her hands around her butt as she farted loudly, her deep pitched brassy poot echoing through the entire city as everyone noticed and was generally disgusted, all of them eying Bianca as Bianca pulled out her hands to sniff her rancid fart, sighing of relief.

"Ahhh... it smells so good..." Bianca admitted as she kept sniffing her hands. "My goodness, my poot smelt like burnt hotdogs!"

Harkinian sighed as he shook his head, with Bianca's Chandelure following him as Bianca placed her hands back in her dress and farted again, freaking out everyone near her, both humans and Pokemon.


End file.
